Beetlejuice Ghost-life: The waiting
by NightangelFW
Summary: Sequel to "Preparation" Both Lydia and Beetlejuice has already been through at lot together, but now Beetlejuice's loyalty to Lydia will be put up for a test when Lydia gets pregnant and he know that no dead can give life. have Lydia really cheated on him or is there more secrets in the Neitherworld he doesn't know of?
1. A afterlife with her

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Ella and the story belongs me<br>please tell me what you think of my stories, thank you**

* * *

><p><strong>A afterlife with her<strong>

you could say that the poltergeist named Beetlejuice was one lucky 'born' ghost. For soon one year ago, he (problaby the most least wanted of all Neitherworldian) got away with broke one of the most high punishment laws there are been writen in the land of the dead. For it was forbidden to fall in love with a 'Breather', but by help from his new friends, he got away and even got a new changes to be with the one he loved. His true love was his first true friend Lydia. She was only a kid when he first saw her, but she did grow on him and she stole his heart and make it beat again.  
>So of course he thought himself, a <strong>really lucky<strong> dead guy.

Only some weeks later after his own stupid little brother got hitch with the female knight Ella, Beetlejuice took once again a peek into Lydia's small apartment and found her reading.

"hey Lyds!" he called, she didn't look up so he added "what are you doing?"

"making myself ready for the exam" she mumbled and looked from the book and over to that paper she has beside her where she write some(not important in the ghost's head) things down she should remember.

"why not just make a Ella?" he ask and lean up against the mirror frame

"you mean getting marriage?"

"of course not!" he busted out but realize that she maybe still have some dreams he could ruin, so he quickly changes more or less the subject "I mean, just throw all that work away and take with me over to Neitherworld-"

"that is not what Ella did" she just smiled to him, apparently she didn't take it so hard with his outburst that he thought "sorry Beej, I can't"

"oh come on babes, why not?"

"I do this for be more proud of myself and I will surely regret it if I skip the exam"

"uh oh. What do you want to make to that oh so great exam?" he grumble out she just burn him off. She only rolled her eyes at him and he added more mischievous "you could draw a fish in a bottle?(he turn into a fish with funny teeth) Paint everything wrong?(he turn rainbow colored)" he raise a eyebrow when she still ignored him. BJ crossed his arms and said first calm "or... make a **SCREAM!**" and the last was yelled so high that Lydia jumped in chock, she got so surprise that she by accident knocked all her work around and broke the pencil she has in her hand.

"Beetlejuice!" she shouted at him and he could not stop snicker over her reaction

"hehe out of ideas yet?"

"are you?" she gave back with a quick smirk before she sighed and began to collect her papers again "I will never be ready to the exam with **you** around"

"uhhh a little feisty today? I like that with a women"

"don't flirt with me Beetlejuice"

"why not? Don't like when I talk dirty on the other side of the mirror?" he grinned again leaning up at the mirror frame. His grin grew bigger when he saw she began to blush "I am not even started up yet-"

"Beetlejuice!... ups" she shouted again at him and he felt it was the third time she said and with a "HA!" he was out. Lydia wide her eyes when he suddenly grab her and took her up in her arms while all her papers (again) fly around in her room "stop doing that" she mumbled at him with crossed arms in his arms

"what of it?" he ask teasing and kissed her forehead, she tried to avoid it with poorly effect

"everything" she said short and pushed herself out of his embrace. BJ looked for a short second stupid after her when she walk over to(for the second time) collect her papers. He shrugged casual and said;

"naaah don't wanna" he grab her from behind so she make a surprise squeal "for I knooow you like it"

"goofball" she giggled at him and she (finally) gave him a kiss on his mouth.

####

_**knock-knock**_

Beetlejuice look surprising at the door on top of a mountain of mess in the Road house, Lydia has send him back to the Neitherworld and (more force) make him promise not to come to her school while she have exam. He took a slide down of his mess and wondered out loud;  
>"who will came knocking on my front door now?" he open the door and he was really close to scream and ran under his couch to hide when he saw when it is "mom. Pa" he said with a force smile<p>

"Junior!" they both said happy on the same time like it have been years since they last saw to each other... even there was only go few weeks since they saw each other when Donny got marriage.

_Why could I not be born into a more messy family or maybe a family there was not so damn cheerful?!_ He thought while he let them in, still with the forced smile_ That will make my century better_.  
>"what are you two doing here? Who told you I was here?" he ask them while they walk in(Nat gave him a pad on the shoulder, there almost make him go through the floor) and Bea immaterially look around in the room.<p>

"oh, we just come by and see how you was doing" she took a look at his mountain of mess "and I can see you still don't clean your room"

"agh well, I can't keep it clean when I am not here, well?" he said to avoid the question

"where are you when, son?" his father ask him

"just a little there my feet take me... just so long they are not sour feet for they nag more than people I know" he said leaning up against his high father and the last part was said sarcastic to his parents there like always didn't know he was talking about them... maybe that was good enough. He notice that him mother began to clean up "mom, just leave my things alone"

"you can't be have a house looking like this around that nice and clean girl" Bea said motherly back, Beetlejuice role with his eyes in annoyance. Unfortunately for him... Bea saw it "don't give me that Junior, for you know I am right"

"yes mother..." Beetlejuice said slow and added more strong "but come on! This is my house and I decide how it shall look like"

"no excuses Junior" his mother quickly said. Suddenly she took a grip in Beetlejuice striped jacked and jerked him down to her eye height "hm, I have hoped that dear girl will make you a little more clean" she took a magnifying glass up from one of hers pocket and look closer on his face "still dirty behind you ears... as always"

"moom!" Beetlejuice whined in hope she will leave him a little alone, but no-

"and have you find yourself a job yet?" his father ask

"not yet...ever" he said the last very low to himself.

"you can expect she make all the work"

"and all the cleaning?"

"well she likes me just fine" he crossed his arms and he just need them to get of his back and there was only one way to do that. He took a look on his three(one to Outworld time, second to Neitherworld time and the third was broken) wrist-watch "oh will you look at what the time is?" he said high and walk over to the door and open it "you too have to go now, for you know I have places to be, things to do and I even think Lyds is calling for me" his parents luckily walk over to the door with him for they really believed he should something important  
>"bye" he waved with his hand when they wave goodbye back to him, he quickly close the door and sighed really deep "parents visiting... y'know I hate 'em" he looked around in his room and saw something there could remind of the glue he tried to find. Beetlejuice grinned, took it and decided to visit the Monster across the street or maybe the fruit grocer... just for old pranks safe.<p>

####

After have gotten(almost) away with his newest pranks, he meant that Lydia must be home now from the exams and pop in to see he caught her in a 'good' time. Maybe she will brush her hair in front of the mirror or he could make the whole kitchen dance just for teasing her. But he didn't find her near her little kitchen or close to the mirror, he find her sitting in the couch with some paper. He was close to call on her, but when she gave a deep sigh from her, his curiosity was bigger than his impish side.  
>"Lydia, what's wrong?" he ask and took both his hands up to the mirror. She sighed even deeper this time there make him feel a little uncomfortable "stop sighing like that, you make me think you are mourning over someones dead... as you can see you don't have to do that" a little smile appeared on her lips, at least she was not so down so he could not make her smile a little. He too smiled a little and juice a brain up "what about calling me out and throw out what's on your mind?"<p>

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" he jumped out of the mirror and float over to her there hang even more "it is the exam..." Lydia looked really down so he got the feeling she either was kicked out... or just didn't get good grades

"told ya you shouldn't take it and just take with me to the Neitherworld" he mumbled, trying to comfort her "you don't need it anyway-what?" Beetlejuice frowned big when she suddenly began to laugh

"gotcha" Lydia giggled and winked to him "I was one of the best in class" BJ blinked flabbergasted at her, not sure what just happen until it finally sink inside his thick skull

"hey waaiit a minute?" he lean in to her there giggled like a little girl there knew she was caught. He was so close to her that their noses almost touch each other "you con the conman?" Lydia nodded, still giggling "why you- come here" Beetlejuice pinned her down and began to tickle her stomach so she laugh uncontrollably;

"hahahaa Beetlejuice stop hahahahaha"

"no way babes!"

"hahahaha Beetlejuice haha-Bee-haha-tlejuice"

"oh shi-" was the only thing he manages to say before he was right back in the Road house. He glared at the mirror where he saw Lydia still laying on the floor giggling triumph. The ghost sighed deep before he grumbled "yeah yeah congrats for the trouble. Now you can come to me if you want to talk about it babes!"

–

Lydia didn't give Beetlejuice the sweet victory to come to him the same day she has gotten her very good grades. She only come to him the next day where she(to her utterly surprise) saw a long line of old kinds of Neitherworldians.  
>"what's going on here?" she mumbled for herself and walk past the line and saw a sign where she read; "B.J's surprising boxes? A new scam more like it" Lydia ran up to the end of the line where she found Beetlejuice just got a bag of money for a box there remind very much of a Jack-in-the-box.<p>

"here you go and come back any time soon" the poltergeist Beetlejuice gave a new box to a very hairy family. He grinned big while he looked at the bunch of money she had "ohh the green-"

"Beetlejuice?" she walk over to him

"Lyds! Wanna box?" BJ was happy to see her and try to give her one of those boxes he sold. She looked suspicious at it

"what's in them?"

"just some juice" he shrugged and sold it to another costumer "you open it and what you most want pop out. Of course it's only once it works, HA"

"of course" Lydia rolled with her eyes, she knew he will pull something of like that... it was his nature. She still warned him "just don't do it to people there can bite you back"

"yeah yeah, wanna bring me some more boxes inside the Road house?"

"sure" she sighed and walk inside the Road house where she found more of those boxes, she took so many she could bear outside again and gave them to him "here you go"

"great!" he grinned and snapped few times with his fingers before he winked to her "wanna be my assistants?"

"you do it nicely by yourself and I have told you that your scam is your own trouble" Lydia said with a teasing wink back and waved bye to him while she walk a little away "call me when you need to be saved"

"I am not-oh forget it" he first protest, but when a new customer came he grumbled the last there make Lydia smile a little for herself. She walk over to stand a little for herself and wishes she took her camera with her so she could take some picture while he did what he was best at.

"hey there" she looked surprise at a (possibly) same age ghoul as her. He was high and look kinda dashing "you are Lydia, right?" he ask with a sweet smile

"that's right, do I know you?" she ask friendly

"probably not" he still smiled and put a hand up to his golden hair in a really movie stile way "wanna hang out and maybe take out-"

"thanks but I think it is best I stay near here" she said quick, he was sweet but really not her type... beside, she already have her own ghost.

"because of **him**?" the young ghoul ask and cast his head(still in a dashing way) towards Beetlejuice there looked like he was in a small argument with a big costumer.

"he is my best friend" she smiled still friendly and added by a new look at him "and I know him too good to let him do this alone"

"should it be the another way around?" he ask "him saving you?" she raise a eyebrow at the 'nice' ghoul(he didn't notice) and he looked almost shamefully at BJ "even I don't think he like anything-"

"like what?"

"you know? Like like" she couldn't hold a little amusing laugh back, this ghoul maybe look at her age, but she has a feeling he was **younger **than her by the way he said things. It was very obvious now that he have very little experience with the other gender, he lean closer to her with the most charming smile and ask "but since there is no law anymore... what do you think about me?"

"oh... ehm I think you are-" Lydia tried to avoid the question, she really didn't know she should laugh or cry of this 'kid's' attempt to make out with her. But her avoiding explanation was fast interrupted;

"HEY!" Beetlejuice came over to them and looked really angry at the ghoul. Lydia suddenly found herself behind Beetlejuice there glared evil at the younger ghoul "what the hell are you think you doing?!"

"I'm just talking to Lydia" the ghoul said clam and looked disgusted at Beetlejuice dirty clothes and teeth.

"where does he know you name from?" he looked fast at Lydia, but before she could answer him, he again yelled at the ghoul "have you been stalking her you little **brat?!**"

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia warned him to be more hostile, she **knew** he have a small anger issue, **especially** when it was around other boys. The dashing ghoul began also be hostile and it began to look more like a cock-fight/who-is-the-best-ghost than a argument.

"hey, she is not your property, just because she think you are her best friend!" both Beetlejuice and Lydia narrow their eyes at him... but none of the men notice her doing it, since she was behind BJ "she just too gullible to see you are using her!"

"what?!" Lydia snap when she heard that "I am not blind to see what he is-"

"stay out of this!" Beetlejuice snap at her

"stop yelling at me!" she shouted back at him and tried to stay calm "we was just talking"

"yeah right" BJ snorted sarcastic, it make her see red

"what does that mean?!"

"he just **have** to walk right over to you because you just stood behind me-"

"you are jealous"

"I AM NOT!"

"**yes you are!**" Lydia shouted. They both stood almost nose against nose. All around them either looked curious at them or decided to go before they was invoked "you are one big jealousy overprotective airhead!"

"when you are just a women there look way too nice for her own good!" he yelled back and crossed his arms in a really immature way. This make her snort;

"that is not even a bad thing to say!"

"it is now!"

"you-"

"stop yelling at her Beetle-breath!" suddenly the ghoul yelled obvious a the poltergeist "or I will-"

"MIND YOU OWN BUSINESS!" both Beetlejuice and Lydia yelled at the same time at the chocked ghoul. Lydia continued;

"I don't need anyone's help!" both male looked surprised at her. She first pointed at Beetlejuice "not you and absolutely not yours!" last she pointed at the younger ghoul there huffed offended and walk mad away.  
>She huffed too "ugh men!" and still in a foul mood she walk mad inside the Road house and smack the door hard after her. She sat down in Beetlejuice dirty couch and surely sat there in a good while before she heard Beetlejuice came over to her. She looked mad at him "what?!"<p>

"you are angry" he said casual with his hands in his pockets, she found it **really** annoying right now

"**of course** I am angry"

"but not at **me** for once"

"when while I am at it" Lydia rise up and jerk him down by his tie so he looked right into her eyes "**no more** of your **oh so** great scams today; **alright** B.J?"

"but-" he tried to protest but when she narrow her eyes at him, he shrunk a little in size and said quickly "alright alright, you are not to argue with when you are this mad" she let go of him and was close to sit down again, she actual didn't have a reason to be mad anymore, but apparently Beetlejuice have maybe brushed a little **too** much off her.  
>"hey I know a cure" she heard him say and before she could even blink with her eyes, he have pushed her down on the couch and looked <strong>very<strong> sly at her. She knew **exactly **what he was up to.

"don't you dare, I am still angry at you!" she warned him, but he only grinned bigger "Beetlejuic-" but before she could say more he kissed her so good that she forgot how to breath for a second or two. He let go of her lips and said in a serious tone;

"shut up babes and just cool off" she wide her eyes when her skin turn blue and he just grinned sheepish of it.

"bad choice of words" she smiled to Beetlejuice while he waved lazy with his hand so her blue skin color disappeared. She mumbled apologizing "sorry... I shouldn't snap at you like that"

"you're right, you shouldn't" she glare 'you-don't-make-it-better-right-now' look and he said again sheepish "hehe let other think what they want about us" she nodded in a silent agreement with him and BJ kissed her almost tenderly on the forehead "this is our secret" but did add immature "and I am not jealous, I just don't like other guys trying to take you away from me"

"let them try" she giggle, he snorted short back and moved her a little to sit beside her. They sat beside each other is a good while without saying a thing to each other "Beej?" she ask

"hm?" he apparently getting bored of the silent and looked hungry after a stray beetle

"happy anniversary" he forgot the beetle when she said that and look utterly confused at her, when he looked grumpy at her for a strange reason

"ohh no babes, today it **not** the day we first met, I am sure of that" Lydia blinked once before she began to laugh over this fact "what?" he ask with a raise eyebrow at her

"glad you remember that" she giggled done before she told "no, today is a year ago we two can be together without a law get in our way"

"you mean today is the day where I was close to lose everything for a year ago?" Beetlejuice ask, she nodded and he huffed "I don't wanna hold a party for that reminder. I'm still flicker just to think about it" BJ began to flicker like a broken light bulb.

"I can see that" she rolled her eyes at her and lay her head down on his lap "can't believe there has already go a year" he only mumbled some incorrect back and looked empty out in the room "Beetlejuice?"

"yes?"

"I love you"

"sure, I love ya too" he smiled to her there make her smile loving back

* * *

><p>back to follow Beetlejuice and Lydia's point of view in the story<br>not much to tell here, the story is only just began :)


	2. Choices

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>story belongs me<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Choices<strong>

Beetlejuice and Lydia walked around in the chocking mall in the Neitherworld, like they have done so many times before. The ghost quickly found a poster with a new movie there will be shown soon.  
>"look Lyds, a new 'Slobbery slime monster' movie is out. What about we see that?" he notice that she wasn't beside him, he took a look around and found her looking at something else "hey babes, finding something?" he float over to her.<p>

"huh?" Lydia looked first surprised at him and when apologizing "sorry Beej, I was just looking"

"on what?" he looked at the same window she was looking at and saw it was clothes design for children. Beetlejuice felt a little down when he realize that Lydia still was thinking about a bigger future for them... even they both knew that could never happen.

"nothing special" she only mumbled back. He really didn't want to ask more about she was thinking for he was sure he already knew what it was. He send her a smile in hope they could just wipe it away... just for now

"wanna see that movie?" he ask

"sure" she smiled and he took her hand to show her the poster "my parents want us on a visit-"

"no way!" he protested there make her send him a odd look "y'know I hate family visit"

"my parents miss me"

"they only want you to came back to nag at me" he grumble, she only laugh at him "seriously babes, Chucky still look at me like I am a-"

"a conman?"

"yes" he said first but quickly changes that "No-gaah... you know what I mean" she only rolled her eyes at him and with his hands in his pockets he mumbled; "when?"

"Saturday"

"means I don't have to think at the torment over five days" they both walk outside where Beetlejuice whistle and short after Doomie came driving over to them "to the car cinema Doomie" Beetlejuice said there took the driving seat. Lydia lean a little up at him in a relaxed way, a thing she would probably never will do if it was not Doomie they drive in. she ask;

"you don't think you have a choice?"

"do I ever?"

"yes"

"well fine, then I won't come"

"not even for me?"

"mhmaybe..." he mumbled, he hated(not really actually) when she looked at him like that, even as a kid he could not stand when she beg him to do something, now it was a lot harder to resit for she always **knew** how to make him get soft knee. He sighed deep and ask annoyed "why do I **have** to come?"

"because you are with me" she said simply and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. he only rolled his eyes, still not in a good mood

"I am not even marriage to you" he saw her send him a new odd look mixed with surprise

"it is the second time I hear you mention marriage in a mouth" she said suspicious "what is on your mind?"

"nothing" he mumbled. For once it was right, he had not even realized he has said it so many times

"reconsider?"

"no"

"sure?"

"yes" Beetlejuice looked at her, his rusty wheels in his head began to spin "do you?" Lydia only smiled to him there make him turn fully his head over to her, he has really **no idea** what she was thinking right now "do you babes?"

"only if you ask me Beej"

"what is that suppose to mean?" Beetlejuice ask confused "is that-agh forget it" she only giggled at him and Doomie honked with her. It wasn't long be fore she ask;

"how close was you to propose to Serena?"

"close... but I never did it"

"because she once was Donny's girl"

"that was one of the reasons"

"make me wonder why you are not marriage now" he only make a foul face when she said that teasing "what did you do?"

"I was not a good boy" he grinned very malevolent and impish

"face it Beej, you still ain't" she giggled and pushed him playfully. He push her playfully back with a grin, but something in his head began to realize that Lydia **maybe **want him to propose to her... but he wasn't quite sure

"look, about-"

"stop here Beej" Lydia interrupted him before he could ask her. He stopped Doomie and first now realized that they was near the big scream TV. She jumped out and said "I'm going for some popcorn. You still want the one with slime on, right?"

"of course my dear" he said in a British tone and she ran off to fetch the food. Beetlejuice looked after her and began to get the feeling that Lydia maybe want more in her life that just what she has now... but was he too ready for that?

–

Saturday came and Lydia have chose some simple but still very nice clothes to her family visit. With a little smile she mumbled Beetlejuice name three times and lightning could be heard outside. Fog began to roll over her floor and after a new lighting bright light, Beetlejuice stood right on her floor with both his hands in his pocket.

"nice entry" she smiled impressive over the little show, a thing she never get tired off

"I do my best" he shrugged like it was nothing "I am after all the ghost with the most" she smiled to him and couldn't help to look up and down at him

"are you going in that?" she ask. As usually he wore his black/white striped suit with the magenta colored shirt. He looked confused down at himself

"what? It is my favorite suit"

"you only suit more like it" she rolled her eyes at him "what about some more... nice?"

"blagh" he grimace in disgust and looked almost impatient at her for a unknown reason "well?"

"what?" Lydia ask confused. He only grinned;

"help me off with this?" again she rolled her eyes at him, but did began to take his tie off and after that she took his jacket. She could feel Beetlejuice 'breath' on her neck "uhh you are good at this" he said in a sly tone and began to kiss her neck.

"don't flirt with me" Lydia pushed him a little away from her before he began on something she couldn't stop. He raise a eyebrow at her

"or what? You send me back?" he gave back, his sly smirk grew and before she knew it she was in his arms "then I just think I keep doing it" she only giggle at him and their lips meet each other in a passionate kiss. He let go of her lips and a small groan escaped his lips with the words "love how you can make a deadbeat like me feel. How do you even do it?"

"mhmm the same way as you I guess" she whispered to him and looked at her with eyes there was full of love, a thing he only showed her. Lydia kissed him one more time before she ask him "do you changes?" both his eyebrow shot up and a **very** dirty winkle, she wide her eyes and outburst quick "not like that!"

"hehe did I make you blush there" she quickly tried to hide she **did** blush for him, but his grin told that he notice it. With one snap of his finger he stood with a black T-shirt and blue pants "Better?" he ask, surely enjoying her staring

"where did you get those?" she mumbled still not taking her eyes at his body, she was pretty sure he have juice his body or else black just fit him good... it was hard to tell. He lean over to her and whispered like it was a secret;

"if I tell you, will you then send me home?" she couldn't stop laughing at his answer and push him playfully away

"no" she said still smiling

"darn it" he mumbled and juice a brown jacket up he took over his left shoulder.

"suck it up Beej"

"okay" and by those words he turn himself into a straw with stripes, it only make her laugh even more.

"ohh Beetlejuice" she giggle when he turn back and took her jacket "your ready?" she ask him

"am I ever?" Beetlejuice grumbled and open the door for her "can we just take to a torture dungeon, for I am sure that is more enjoyable than a parents visit"

"Beetlejuice"

"fiiiine, let us just get over with it while I still have stomach to it" Lydia didn't know she should laugh or help him when he **did** drop his stomach on the floor, instead it was himself there quickly put his stomach back in place with a sheepish smile

####

It didn't take very long for the duo to come to Lydia's childhood house in Peaceful Pines where her parents still lived. She was fast over at the door while Beetlejuice (really) tried to stroll the meeting with her parents, maybe because he was not anymore just a Handy man for her parents(not what her parents knew of, they still believed he was cousin B.J) and that didn't sit quit well with (especially) her father. Lydia knocked on the door after have dragged Beetlejuice over to her side. It was her father Charles there open the door

"pumpkin, it's good to see you again!" he said happy and gave his only child a big hug

"it also good to see you dad" she said with a smile and gladly returned the hug. Lydia saw how her dad's mood changes a little by seeing Beetlejuice there winked with his hands with a grin

"and it's... nice to see you are still with B.J" Charles said with a almost cold expression. She just **knew** that he still didn't like B.J... at all

"well I-" Beetlejuice began with a impish grin, but Lydia quickly stopped him by nudged him in the side

"he still makes me laugh dad and he is a very talented businessman" she said with a nervous laugh to her father, BJ looked first confused at her but quickly found his tongue again and said mischievous;

"yeah, I just knooow how to take money from people"

"okay... just so long you don't try it with me" Charles said with a slightly raise eyebrow and let them both inside. Beetlejuice took a hand over Lydia's shoulder(she was sure her father have some trouble **not** to snap at BJ) and he whispered ironic to her there make her smile;

"why did he never said that earlier, huh babes?"

–

Beetlejuice soon began on his old tricks like by make sure that the chicken Delia make almost took a stepdance in the oven, unfortunate Lydia stopped him before Delia notice it... but at least Charles saw it and to the ghost(not what Delia and Charles knew) joy, it looked like the man's eyes was close to pop out of his skull when he saw the chicken in the own dance.  
>Beetlejuice also did some few other pranks like transform one of the flowers to a meat-eaten flower and changes some of the color in the room. Not to Beetlejuice surprise it almost gave the blond man a panic attack and the red-haired lady was as always clueless. To the dinner he tune a little down on his pranks because he was kinda hungry(mostly because Lydia threaten to not call him out in a week makes him behave... only a little) and when he was close to eat some or the more burned stuff on his food, Charles(there have calm his nerves) ask him;<p>

"where do you even live B.J?"

"in a-"

"apartment" Lydia cut him off, he first looked confused at her.

_Since when did I move out of the Road house? _He thought, by a second thought _oh yeah they don't know that  
><em>"yeah" he agreed and mumbled more of the truth "and have some annoying neighbors"

"and who are they?" Charles ask.

"a French... **very** skinny guy, you shall believe he is a skeleton" BJ was first close to say he has a skeleton as a neighbor, but did manages to changes it. He grinned a little over the thought how to describe Monster across the street and Ginger "and a terrible singing... hairy guy with his dog, and-"

"a very happy lady there loves to dance" Lydia again interrupted him to his dislike. She gave him a the 'look' to make him agree "right Beej"

"riight, she is not gonna be the next dancer for a while" he mumbled impish

"why not?" Delia ask

"because I don't let her, that's why-"

"B.J!" Lydia cut him off... again. He waved annoyed over she was so much after him and mumbled;

"yeah yeah the neighbor is nice and the Road house is big for a one guy like me"

"Road house?" Charles ask

"like it? I named it myself" BJ grinned proud

"when that sound like a very nice place for future grandchildren" two things happen on the same time when Delia said this; first Charles got food in the wrong throat and he began to cough like mad. Beetlejuice in the other hand swallow his fork with a very surprised look in his face over the sudden changes in the conversation. None of the girls saw him 'eat' the fork for they was too busy to look at Charles there most looked like he was choking. Delia began to pat on his back.

"dad? Are you okay?" Lydia ask concerned. Her father nodded a little and few minutes after he ask hoarse;

"is... is that a little early to talk about that? Lydia is only twenty"

"I am simply just talking about the future" Delia said simple. Lydia immateriality looked at Beetlejuice there looked down, they both knew that future will **never** happen. BJ was also sure Lydia didn't like where this was going

"mom-" she tried but Delia keep going;

"and it will be nice-"

"Miss Deetz?" Beetlejuice interrupted her hard "will you **please** drop the subject?" the whole family looked surprised at him, but he really didn't care **what** they thought about him right now. That subject was still a sour spot for him "I am not coming here to talk about the future" he raise up from the table and walk out with the words "I need some air there is not this fresh" he really didn't care what either Delia or Charles thought about him when he walk outside, it was them there began to step on **his** toes and he was the one there make them stop, so simple was that.

####

Outside he stuff his hands in his pocket and looked up to the stars to find **his**. It has always make him calm down when he was alive and he had not looked at the star Betelgeuse in a long time for all there have happen in those two and a half years he had been boyfriend with Lydia.  
><em>Sometimes I wish I was still alive, could make all a lot easier <em>He thought and just let his thoughts wander_ What would have happen if I was alive on the same time as Lyds or she was born on the same time as me? Will she still be my friend? Yeah, she always will be... _he lowered his head for this thinking and grew a little angry at himself_  
>but we are <em>_**not born **__on the same time. I'm dead and she is alive... and no matter how much I wish it, we can't never be more than us. _He closes his eyes for some seconds. Even they had talked about to adopt, Beetlejuice was still too proud to be father to a another man's kid, it was a selfish thinking but he was after all a selfish ghost there only care for very few. He open his eyes again when he heard someone came over to him and the scent there followed he knew it was Lydia

"Beetlejuice-"

"I can't take it Lydia" he said straight out "what am I suppose to say to them?" she only blinked and he juice some 'geek' glasses on his nose and said in a 'geek' tone "well you see; since I am a **completely dead guy** I can't give you what Lydia most want" when she heard him say that she lowered her heard in a almost embarrassed gesture.

"is it that obvious?"

"it is so easy to see!" he shouted, more frustrated at himself than her "don't you think I can see it in your eyes **every** time you look at a store, or a child or at **me**?" he could see his shouting didn't help either of them and he didn't feel better either. He sighed sad and lifted her head gently so they looked in each others eyes "and I can't give you it"

"Beetlejuice" she said sad and he couldn't help to look away from her, she has that **look** in her eyes again  
>"you need some time off?" she suddenly ask<p>

"yeah"

"see you later?"

"surely" he tried to smile to her and lifted a hand where he show three fingers "last time babes"

"Beetlejuice" she said for the last time. Beetlejuice was back at the Road house and he knew he could not face Lydia for a while... he really wishes he could give her what she truly wants with him, but all deadbeats knew that they couldn't give life... no matter how much they wish they could

* * *

><p>I know this chapter ends kinda sad, but all can end happy. probably figure that out with the last stories I have make.<br>to be honest, there both Beetlejuice and Charles got a surprise of their life and afterlife for the subject of kids, is kinda taken from Shriek 2. couldn't help it actually for it just what I have in mind how Beej will also react.


	3. Symtoms

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Story belongs me<br>mature scenes in this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Symptoms <strong>

it was not even dawn when the ghost(correct a Poltergeist) Beetlejuice suddenly woke up in his coffin-bed. He blinked a little confused over doing this and his body itched a little. He first looked after some bedbugs or a really stupid beetle there could have bite him in sleep, at least he will get a night snack then, but he didn't find any.

"what the... oh well" he wondered out loud and then he just shrugged carefree and decided to get some shut-eye again. Groaning he began to scratch his body there still itch and funny enough he thought about Lydia more than usually, but right now he was only staying in the Road house because he couldn't face Lydia right now, even it has almost been two days since the subject about addition to the family, but he was still not ready to see her yet... not yet.

####

When the morning came Beetlejuice itching body began to be worse and he out of nowhere began to grew more impatience than ever. If he wasn't scratching himself like mad, he either whined over nothing or nag to his neighbor over how a **pain** they was. All his neighbor only looked confused over his mood changes and just decided to ignore him for now. Laying on the floor he grumble a little over the floor was not messy enough(he gave Jacques the fault for this), he heard somebody came in at the front door.

"where is my bug-shake you promise meeee?!" he whined

"I didn't even know I promise you that" he realized it was Lydia there spoke up and shortly after she squatted down with a curious look at him "why are you laying on the floor?"

"my belly itch, my back itch... my whole torso **itching**!" he whined higher and began to scratch his body by first role himself and right after he walk funny around with his head and arms still on the floor. Lydia looked wide-eyed at him when he turn himself so he lay on his back again whining "I want a beetle with chocolate..."

"Beej, are you sure you are okay?" she ask and sat beside of him "you whine more than usually"

"Babes..." BJ wide his eyes and looked upset at her "I think I am sick..."

"you're always sick"

"this time I am really really sick!" he looked at her with the best puppy eyes he could came up with "can't you make me a slime soup and also mess my pillows?" Lydia only blinked first confused at him and when she rolled her eyes.

"I know what's wrong with you" she said in a concerned 'doctor' tone, she lay a hand on his forehead "your Symptoms tells it. You have 'whinenus lazycus' for sure" it was his turn to blink confused at her, he have **never** heard a sickness with **that** name. He soon realized Lydia make fun of him and that make his come on his feet.

"that is not funny Lyds!" he grumbled and crossed his arms, soon he began to scratch his head and arms like mad "my body won't stop itching!" she only laugh of his agony.

"lay down Beetlejuice and let me scratch your back" she smiled. He narrow his eyes suspicious but did dump down beside her again "just... stop your whining" Lydia began to scratch his back

"I caaaaan't..." he whined but it slowly turn into a more calm tone when he felt that Lydia's scratching "uh this is-"

"nice?"

"well... yeah" he admitted "a little to the left"

"I think you have roll yourself in itching powder"

"you think?" he mumbled ironic "most be Scuzzo's doing for it began when I was sleeping"

"better?" she stopped to scratch his back... to his disappointing

"a little... can't you just keep doing it?"

"I have other things to do-"

"like what?" he turn his head so he looked at her there sat beside her. She only raise a eyebrow at him and it was here he smelled something there was utterly new to him "wow... what is that smell?"

"what?" she sniffed a little too "I don't smell anything new"

"it so... woaw" his head took a quick spin before he began to sniff around his floor like a dog(not** as a** dog) to figure out where the new smell come from "it's even better than rotten trash"

"ewww, what can be better than that?"

"where is it coming from?" he looked under his couch, but the smell fainted here so he walk back to Lydia and thought she must be sitting on that good smell "move a little babes-wait a minute" BJ was close to make her move before he realized it was her there has a whole new smell "it's you!"

"me?"

"you"

"are you telling me I smell like trash?"

"no. you smell-" he took a really long drag and the smell could almost drove him(more) insane and that just make him want Lydia even more "really really great" she make a small gasp when he in a inhuman speed pinned her down with a very sly smile and he playfully kissed her neck.

"haha Beej stop that" she giggled and pushed him away so she could get up on her feet. Beetlejuice keep looking after her with longing eyes on the floor "didn't you just say you was sick?"

"did I?" he lied and walk over to her again, it was like her new perfume or scent or whatever it was, was like a drug for him he couldn't get enough of. Lydia sat down in the couch and he follow her and lay his head in her lap "I can't remember that" she only rolled her eyes at him before she began to scruff lazy his hair, Beetlejuice close his eyes in pure enjoyment, he loved when she did that "don't stop that" he whispered to her when she stopped and he open one of his eyes to look at her

"Beej..."

"just stay here with me"

"I thought you need some time for yourself"

"well...I missed you"

"thanks Beej"

"you are not going are you?" Beetlejuice turned to look at her, he was suddenly scared she will walk away and leave him. Lydia smiled sweet to him

"no, why?"

"I don't know... I just..." he sighed before he make her lay down with him and soon it was him there played with a lock of her hair "stay with me" he whispered to her and kissed her shoulder passionate he only shows to her, he just couldn't help to seduce her right now. Lydia looked at him with those eyes there could make him do almost everything.

"I'm not going" she whispered back and kissed him so tenderly. The sweet love was funny enough cut short for Beetlejuice for then Lydia's lips touches his, he could only think on to make love with Lydia in the worse way...

####

"Beetlejuice..."

"hmm?"

"what has gotten into you?" the ghost lifted his head a little to look at Lydia there lay on top on him on the couch with only a blanket over her nude body. She looked tired at him when he smiled sheepish to her;

"I don't know... hehe I just couldn't help it"

"next time-" she said tired and curl herself in a more comfortable position on him "warn me if you will do it on the ceiling again"

"you didn't like it?" a smirk curl up on his lips and without a warning he pinned her again under him and got a perfect look at her body "I can do it more sweet right here if you want?" Beetlejuice tried to kiss her, but she smack her hands on his face to make him back off

"I'm tired Beej, you're too good" she mumbled and curl herself on the side and took the blanket over her again

"aw thanks" he chuckled and decided to lay beside her. He snapped once with his own fingers so he got his own blanket to hide his own nudes. He kissed her expose neck "are you staying here with me?"

"doesn't looks like I have a choice"

"What? you don't want to be here?"

"B.J what is wrong with you?" she turned around to look at him there immateriality looked away "you actually sounds... concerned"

"I don't know Lyds" he mumbled and play a little with a lock of her hair again "I think all that talk about... well you know"

"yeah" she said with a slightly sad tone and then she snuggle closer to him "I am happy with you no matter what, okay Beetlejuice?"

"okay babes" he smiled and throw both blankets over them both so he feel her skin again his, but he did let her relax in his embrace.

–

only few days ran by since Beetlejuice make her 'sleep' on the couch with him and the days after she did notice that Beetlejuice was a lot more attention-seeking around her than usual. She didn't take it that hard, but she has really no idea he was sick or not, for he still whined over a itching body and could grumbled about really nothing at all. She let time tell what was wrong with him.  
>One day she has not seen Beetlejuice the whole day because she has to talk to somebody about changes to get jobs and how ready she was. When she came home she was not really tired but she still walk in bed early to make sure she has enough energy for what Beetlejuice will throw at her tomorrow. Soon she sleep;<p>

_Lydia walk around in a jungle with many different kind of flowers and noises she didn't reorganize. _

"_Lydia..." she heard her own name be called out in the wildness. She turned to pin-point the voice_

"_who's there?" she called, not afraid at all  
><em>

_"Lydia" the voice got closer and out from the jungle a crocodile-like creature with long teeth and spikes on its back came toward her "hey babes"  
><em>

_"Beetlejuice?" she blinked confused and took a step closer to the creature. It was Beetlejuice for it have his olive-green eyes and impish smirk "are you fully going to the wild or what?"  
><em>

_"don't you like it? I can always-" he smirked and his whole body transformed "changes" he stood like his ghostly self in front of her with his hands in his pockets "I can be anything you want me to be"_

"_normal?" she ask teasing  
><em>

_"what is the fun in that?" he grinned and disappeared and appeared behind her "I know you don't like that either"  
><em>

_"Beetlejuice" she giggled and took a new look around her surroundings "I'm dreaming, right?" he didn't answer her, but his sly smirk told her she was. Lydia make a small gasp when he turn her to face him _

"_what about the last B-word babes?" he lay two fingers under her jaw to make her look right into his eyes "I know you want to say it" teasing she shut her lips tight. He smirked and playfully kissed her earlobe "I can hear it on the tip on your tongue"_

"_don't want to say it" she tease, but even in a dream she couldn't stop enjoy his love treatment_

"_oh yeah?" he ask teasing "when I just make this to a nightmare" she wide her eyes for hearing this and could just think that he will make a fool out of her. Beetlejuice snapped with his finger and she looked down at herself with a frown _

"_me in a pink dress? That is not a nightmare Beetlejuice-ups"_

"_gotcha" his smirk grew bigger and everything around began to blur "time to wake up"_

"Beetle-mhm?!" Lydia was immateriality awake and tried to shout his name but to her utterly surprise a hand over her mouth shut her up.

"hi there babes" It was Beetlejuice there was over her with a sly smirk, he moved his hand away from her mouth "surprise to see me?"

"what are you up to?" she ask suspicious and tried to get more up but he dearly surprised her with a intense kiss. She looked speechless at him when he took his shirt off

"something really-" he whispered and took the quilt over them both "dirty"  
>she was not fully sure what Beetlejuice did, but she was right sure he didn't let her rest in their intense moment. Lydia was drove in and out of mind-blowing sex there could not be controlled. She was not sure what fully happen, but she was truly sure they they both didn't let the other rest... especially Beetlejuice was after her so she could not stop moaning and even screaming his name more than three times. When it all stopped, her whole nude body was covered in sweat and even he looked kinda tired over her. Her ghost lover looked around in slightly surprise<br>"hm. Surprise to be here" he mumbled most for himself and he looked at her there suddenly got her energy back from pure frustrations "what-?" Beetlejuice never manages to say more before she pinned **him** down with a pillow over his face

"B.J! You are driving me crazy!" she shouted at him, completely ignoring she tried to choke him with a pillow "you are not sick, you are just really **attention demanding**!" he manages to push her away and looked utterly chocked mixed with confused at her

"hey! Are you trying to suffocate me?!"

"then it's good you already are **dead**"

"wow wow easy Lyds" Beetlejuice tried to reason with her, but she keep throwing pillows after her and when they was no more left she took his bed-watch "epp!" he manages to squirm before he quickly teleported away before he got the watch in his head. Lydia looked angry around to see where he was going.

"ugh! You are such a..." she huffed but it was here all her frustrated energy was run out of her and she has to lay down again "I'm too exhausted to be mad at you" Lydia saw his eyes appear in the thin air over her before the rest of her boyfriend manifested. She only narrow her eyes at him "but I am still mad at you"

"for what?" he ask confused and took the changes to get closer to her, but to Lydia's annoyances he was smart enough to keep floating few inches away from her.

"you invading my dreams for the **hundred** times, you trick me to call you out and you-"

"okay okay I get it" he interrupted her and he took the changes to land beside her "do I really drive you **that** crazy?"

"that is your specialty" showing she has not fully forgiving him she push him a little away to take his quilt "move, so I can sleep"

"but we are just beginning" he smirked and snatched his quit from her. She glared evil at him and he smirked "kidding, here" Beetlejuice gave his quilt to her and she finally allowed him to get closer to her again

"hope you give me breakfast tomorrow" she mumbled after she lay more comfortable in his coffin-bed.

"alright, what do you want?" Beetlejuice ask "I have snails, mold, smile and my favorite; bugs"

"buy me something you **won't** eat" Lydia smiled "if you do" she lean closer to his face with a sweet smile "I will maybe be awake a little longer"

"toast or pancakes?" he ask fast for **that** idea, she couldn't help but giggle at him

"toast with strawberry jam and a good milk"

"deal" he smirked and they both gave each other the hand. Lydia smiled for she know he could only keep promises **if** she makes deals with him. Lydia looked at him there just smiled surely happy back, even she for few seconds ago was mad at him, she could never fully hate him for anything he did. Lydia got a dirty idea and pinned him down to his surprise "I thought you said you was exhausting" he said

"I am awake now and a deal is a deal" Lydia only said to his and let the quilt around her body fall down. His eyes wide a little but then his trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"now you are talking a languages **I **understand" Lydia smiled a smile worthy him and was pretty sure that when she was done with him... she will sleep veeeery long tomorrow.

–

when the morning came Beetlejuice was the first there open his eyes. He yawned big before he was close to lay down again to sleep the whole day away, but then he felt Lydia hands around his torso. BJ lifted his quilt and found Lydia sleep deep beside of him. He couldn't stop smile amused, he was a little exhausting(couldn't really help it for the way he just felt like lately and how she smell **sooo** good) after last night, but he was sure Lydia was sour for have 'make out' with him two times on one night. Beetlejuice decided to let her sleep a little longer, it was at least he could do since he was kinda rough against her last night.  
>"a deal is a deal..." he mumbled low to himself and jumped silently in his striped outfit and teleported himself directly to the Grossary store where he brought what he has promise her. When that was done he went back to his kitchen to make her breakfast ready<br>"can't believe she can **eat** that" he mumbled foul to himself when he looked at the strawberry jam like it was poison or something really disgusting. Beetlejuice also made three(his lucky number...thirteen was too) toast to her(rest he ate self, since they was **really** burned black) with strawberry jam and a single glass of milk to her.  
>Satisfied and oddly proud over his work he heard Lydia open the bedroom door<br>"took you long enough-" he grumble teasing to her but to his surprise he saw Lydia ran fast out on the bedroom. Surprise and curious he float up to see what she was doing and he found her laying over the sink where water ran "Lydia?" he ask concerned when he realized she has just thrown up in the sink.

"sorry... think I caught something" she said with a little weak smile, he come out to her to help her up on her feet "I take it back"

"what? That you catch?"

"something like that... I think I catch whatever you have"

"didn't we agree I wasn't sick?" he ask her teasing and lifted Lydia up in his arms to take her down to the kitchen, so she just have a little in her stomach. He tried to say smart "I don't think you can caught ghost sickness"

"your sure?"

"no?" he said a little unsure, he has tried to be sick around her, but he had never tried she caught what he has and neither the other way around. Beetlejuice decided to not think so much about it and sat her down with one of the chairs. BJ took her breakfast over to her  
>"look, I make ya some breakfast" just as he lay her breakfast in front of her... she ran over to the kitchen sink "hey, it can't be <strong>that<strong> bad to let me cook for ya for once!" he grumbled offended and she only gave him a sorry look in return with a little smile.  
>a little moment later she did eat the toast he made for her. Beetlejuice tipped his head a little while he looked at her eat.<br>"felling better?" he ask and when ask teasing "or do you need a new trip to the Neitherworld hospital?"

"no! I'm okay" she quickly said. He raise a eyebrow "really, some fresh air will make wonder"

"don't find much of that here" he shrugged and took the changes to ask "what about a trip to the nearest abusement park?"

"will you have me to throw more up?"

"it will at least make sure you get it all out" she only raise a eyebrow at him "come on babes, see it for my point of view" suddenly she has **his** hair color and croaked teeth and he has her hair color and nice teeth

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia shouted mad at him and his literally translation

"pff sorry... but you look kinda funny like that" he snickered

"speak for yourself" she grumble with narrow eyes at him "better say something fast before I reconsider-"

"okayokay, what about seeing with my eyes?" her eye color changes to green. This time he could not hold a small manic laugh back "you look good with my eyes" he found himself think it looks funny when his own eyes gave him the 'look'. He tried again before she surely will throw something after him "ehmm. seeing you with with your own face?"

"ahh much better" she sighed relieved when both got their normal appearance back. He blinked confused when she sighed deeper this time "let us get over to the abusement park before I will regret it"

"oh yeah!" he shouted happy and quickly drag her out of the Road house

–

even Lydia was not in her best condition, she could still keep up with her boyfriend in the nearest abusement park. When they waited in line(and Beetlejuice grumbled too much how much he hate lines) she thought a little over where the sudden sickness came from. It was not something there bother her now(she gave the 'fresh' air the fault with that), so she just brush it off as a quick morning sickness. Hours later Lydia sat down on the nearest breach with a tired sigh;  
>"pyh... I am beat"<p>

"not as much as me" Beetlejuice grinned and looked more like a boxer there punched a invisible opponent "I am really-"

"Beetlejuice" she giggle when the invisible opponent apparently punched him in the face "I think I need to get back"

"one more thing before you get home?" he ask while he winced his sour cheek "I will show ya something you will surely like" he snapped once with his fingers with the words "better have you camera with you" and her camera landed in her lap

"okay, you have my attention, what is it?"

"then come and I will show you the wonder"

–

"hey Lyds, can you keep up?" he ask then they was out on a walking trip to the Neitherwoods. He began to jump around, because there have a time-limit to that he will show her.

"yeah... just a... bit tired" she said gasping after air up a the hill they walk up "I need to rest" Beetlejuice flow down to her, there have sat herself on a stone to rest. He look at her to the top at the hill and back to her again.

"but it will be too late if you rest now" he whined to her

"well excuse **me** for been tired" she gave grumpy back "you won't even tell me, **what** it is you will show me"

"its a surprise" he grinned and she just role her eyes at him and he took suddenly her up in his arms "better?" he ask teasing

"B.J! Put me down!" she said first but "on the second thought... just bear me the rest of the way" Lydia wrap her arms around his neck and close her eyes.

"as you wish my dear"

"shut up.." He grinned at her come-back comment and flow them the rest of the way so they was up at the hill before the sun went down.

"hey wake up" he said and put almost his own face down to hers "for B:J's flying trip is over"

"I didn't sleep" she said and open one of her eyes. He put her down one the ground again and said;

"look Lyds. Only once in the year the suns of the Neitherworld make it look like those mountain is burning" she follow his look and pointing finger.

"Deadly-vu! You right! The sun does look like it make the mountain goes in flames" she said with half opening mouth and enjoyed the view "it so beautiful"

"yeah it is.." agreed the ghost but he wasn't looking at the mountains "oh yeah, the suns is also kinda warmly" he joke a little and she saw his gaze was on her and she smiled warmly back to him. Lydia walk over to him and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. A kiss there still could kick him completely out of his own mind.

"thanks for taking me here" she said when she broke the kiss.

"nah! It was nothing" he said with a shrug and look for for few minutes at the sundown "I think it's time to get back Babes"

"yeah, I need some rest but I'm still glad you took me here" she smiled and gave him a hug "how did you know it was today-?"

"it's me babes, I know everything" she raise a eyebrow at him "really"

"if you say so" Lydia said in a amused tone. She looked back at the suns at the mountain before she ask; "see you later?"

"always" he grinned and patted her shoulder

"I love you" Lydia gave him a tenderly kiss on the cheek before she said dramatic "Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice" and then she was gone.

"love ya too babes and don't forget that" he said out in the air where he know his voice will be heard of her on the other side. He smiled a little for himself before he watched alone the sun disappear behind the mountains till the dark came.

####

Only two days later Beetlejuice came to Lydia with some new ideas in mind.  
>"Hey Lyds, call me out!" he called from her bedroom's mirror, it was not as big as the mirror she have at home with her parents, but it was better than nothing.<p>

"hmmhm..?" he saw her head peak up from hers bed's quilt. She was probably not fully awake for only after five seconds, she said; "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" he felt the barrier around the two worlds disappear from his grasp and he jump quickly out with a big grin.

"why are you still in bed? Come on Lyds I want out and show some of my newest tricks" he said and took a big box with some unknown out from his jacket.

"you mean new scams and pranks?" she gave back, but instead to jump out of bed she put her head more down into her quilt "sorry B.J. I am just really tired"

"how can you be tired now?" Beetlejuice ask puzzled "you still sick" no response so he began trying to take the quilt of her "coooome on babes. Rise and shine" but she hold the quilt back, even is it was weak "wow. You are more lazy than I am"

"can you just let me sleep?" she ask annoyed back

"and do what? Bore myself to my second death?" he let go of her quilt she took better around her again and he jump on her bed and began to tickle her "no way!"

"hahahaha stop Beeltejuice!" she laugh "or-hahaaha I will send you back"

"empty threats babes" he gave back and to his small surprise, she didn't fight as much as she use too against his tickle attack "wow... you are a real ragdoll right now" he skin suddenly look like it have patches on it like a ragdoll. She gave him 'the look' "ups sorry" he quickly snap with his finger, so his magic leaved her skin.

"ugh, sometimes you a real piece a work" she mumble and took the quilt over her head. Looking at her under the quilt, he shrugged for himself and lay beside of her. Beetlejuice yawned dramatic, she most have heard it for her head peak up from the blankets again "can you just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"I know I am irresistible" he said to her with a curly grin and she snuggle closer into him. Just too be sure he ask her...again; "are you sick again?"

"I don't think so... I'm just tired" she yawned slowly and lay her head on his chest. Beetlejuice began lazy to play with some lock of her hair.

"too bad. For I could use your germ on you really annoying neighbor of yours"

"you just don't like him, because he don't believe in ghost"

"I think when you are fall asleep, I will-"

"don't even think about it" she cut him off .

"'bout what?" she gave him 'the look' again "kidding" he quickly said quickly gave her a small kiss for make her relax and waited to she was fallen asleep. For BJ knew; what she don't know in her sleep, doesn't hurt her.

* * *

><p>up to you what's wrong with Beetlejuice, not much else to tell here I think<p> 


	4. Not my child

**Beetlejuice character belongs to Tim Burton  
>Ella and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Not my child?<strong>

a week walk by, but Lydia's 'sickness' or what it was didn't go away. Most of the time she just lay in her bed, sleeping the most of the day away and she only stood up for go on the bathroom or to get something(which she did as often she sleep) too eat.

It was on/off then he stayed with her or not. She could sleep almost(to his dismay) a whole day and only be awake few hours. So then he was sure she have everything in hand-length, he took to the Nietherworld to both find something useful to her and use some prank-steam off someone.

She only got a bit better the next few days, but still not enough, so Lydia finally decided to take on a hospital to figure out what to with herself.

"are we there yet?" she ask in his arms then he has teleported them to the nearest hospital.

"where are **your** patience when we need it? Yes, we are here, but we have to walk the rest of the way" he said smiling to her there again look like she was close to fall asleep "y'know? I can juice it gone"

"and take the changes to look worse? Better refuse here" she teased back then he sat her down so she could walk the last way.

"you can't look worse than me, Lyds" he morph his face to something gross and creepy

"Beej! People will notice!" even she was weaker than normal, her voice was still strong. She quickly nudge his head so he morph his head back

"then we will maybe got a shorter line" he grinned back, she only role her eyes at him and they both walk slowly over to the hospital.

####

Beetlejuice **hated** lines. It. Was. so. **Boriiing! **

Lydia look like she was bored too or else the 'sickness' (or what it was) have knocked her out, either way she sleep up at him with her head on his shoulder. So now he sat here, bored almost his own brain out of his skull(but not enough to it **did** jump out of his skull) and now of the people here was not fun either, for they look like they was bored or 'ignore-every-one-around-you' mood.

_**puk** _

_what the? _someone have throw a small spitball after him, he look up and saw a young boy sat and 'tried' to look innocent, but he reveal himself then he keep looking at Beetlejuice. The ghost(only the sleeping Lydia knew this) know that look mostly from himself.  
><em>Never seen a ghost before, kiddo? Hey... you can be my new victim out of boredville <em>Thought the ghost for himself but decide to only do something about it, if the boy was **stupid** enough to keep pushing his luck

_**puk**_

_first round..._

_**puk**_

_second round.. one more time and you will got a scare of you life, kid_

_**puk**_

_it showtime!_

Beetlejuice look quick around to see if someone look at him, it was only the boy who looked(stupid) at him. He turn his head against the boy and morph his head into a wasps head with long teeth. The boys eyes wide in fear and ran screaming away. All in the room woke up and either look confused or shocked around. Beetlejuice have already his own head back and snicked for himself for his genuineness.  
><em>At least I got my laugh today. Oh boy I'm genius <em>

"Lydia Deezt. Lydia Deezt?" ask a nurse out in the room

"finally" Beetlejuice said to himself and woke Lydia up with some small pad on the cheek

"huh?" she ask

"it's our turn.. come on" he quickly make her stand up, making her almost lose her balance "before she thinks we are not here" he help her up and they follow the nurse into a small room. She began to ask how Lydia has it(isn't_ that obvious?! _Beetlejuice thought annoyed) and how long she have feel it this way. After that she took Lydia's temperature, a quick blood test and polite ask them to stay in here a little longer. Beetlejuice looked at Lydia, she began to look better.

"how are you feeling?" he ask

"I don't feel so weak anymore. The power nap really work on me"

"Pff! You have almost snooze all day long in the last few days" he laugh

"I most have needed it..." she mumble. The ghost began again to get bored and it was here he saw a picture how a body inside look like. He just couldn't help it.

"hey babes. Look at this one" he flow up and make himself in miniature state. She only look curiosity at him. "this guy really need some new organs" Lydia make a small gasp, then it suddenly look like he was been eating at the picture "agh! He got me" Lydia look at his whole 'I-am-been-eaten' scene with wide eyes, probably not knowing she should laugh or not. He ended in the pictures stomach "hey. This a really stomaching bath" this time she laugh and the he jump out of the picture with a big grin "just be glad I didn't take the **whole** way out"

"eww" she giggle "I think that is someone never will remember. It just make my stomach hurt for the thought"

"uhh, good one babes" he laugh and nurse came back with a little smiled

"Ms Deezt and..?" the Nurse look at Beeltejuice

"B.J.. hers boyfriend" Beeltejuice said and wink his head against to her. "how ya doing tuts"

"B.J!" Lydia said too him, but she still smiled a little, so she was not mad at him

"oh okay" the nurse said a little unsure, so she decided to look back at Lydia again with the little smile "Congratulations Ms Deezt, you are expecting" Beeltejuice blinked confused;

"excuse me.. what?"

"she...she say.. I'm... pregnant?" Lydia said almost speechless. Beetlejuice felt like his whole being turn to ice... and not on the good way. "are you sure?" she ask the nurse

"yeah. Are you sure?" Beetlejuice said hard, that subject was **not** something people should joking about around him. The Nurse look at him with serious eyes.

"have you two have unprotected sex?" she ask

"yeah?" he said, it was not like there could happen anything.

"then it's quit possible sir. You girlfriend is pregnant"

"you don't-" he began close to be really angry  
>"B.J" Lydia stopped him with pleading eyes "not here"<br>Beetlejuice barely heard the next few questions... Lydia was pregnant and he **knew** that he couldn't be the father for he was a dead man and a dead **can't** give life. He was quite the way back to Lydia's apartment and didn't feel any better either.

–

Lydia was shocked over hearing that she was pregnant, but she still was some kind of way glad for it. Right now her concern was most on Beetlejuice. Funny enough, he has been silent in the teleporting trip back.

"B.J?" she ask him slowly

"yeah?" he said back, he was not looking at her.

"are you okay?"

"no, I am not" he said a little hard, but he sighed deep and tried again "Lyds... I can't be the father to your child..."

Lydia knew that question will have come sooner or later. But what anger her a little was his next question.

"have...have you... been.. have you been with another-?"

"No" she said to him

"it can't be mine... dead cannot give life" he said to her and finally looked at her, he look desperate and hurt "babes.. there are no other possibilities in my head. Just tell me the truth and I won't be mad"

"I have not been with another man" she said again, this time a little harder "I have only been with-"

"I **know** you are lying, Lyds. I **can't** be the father of that life you bear inside of you" he look angry at her now and his gaze ran quickly over her stomach. He look more angry at her stomach than at her.

"I have **not** been with another man, Beetlejuice! I have only been with you!" she yell at him, she didn't like at all how he looked at her stomach.

"you **lying** Lydia! Just tell who he is!" he sneered high back "it is some guy you pick up from the street there look a bit like me!"

"how can you even think that?!" she hissed and try to calm herself down for his accuse. She thought over the past few weeks and she had a feeling that her morning sickness was really pregnancy sickness "I think it yours"

"I wish I could believe you... but I can't..." he almost whispered and looked away from her again.

"Beej..."

"**don't**" he lifted at hand to silent her, his clench his fists and sighed frustrated "just, don't 'Beej' me" she blinked when he suddenly laugh bitter "I should I told myself... this is why dead and alive don't 'get' together. I knew this-" he look hurt on her again "was way too good to be truth"

"Beetle-" he glared at her and she knew she was close to send him back. Lydia bit a little in her lip before she tried to reason with him "listen, we'll figure something out-"

"we?" she blinked again when she heard how cold his voice was "what do you mean by 'we', for last I check I was not the one there cheat" she notice that his eyes began to changes color, he was beginning to be angry

"Beetle-"

"SHUT UP LYDIA!" Lydia jumped chocked away, when he suddenly roared at her. This time his anger was pointed at her "WHY DON'T WANT TO TELL ME WHO IT IS?!"

"**stop yelling at me?!**" she yelled back, still chocked over his anger.

"**I am not yelling at you!**" Beetlejuice yelled back, he realized that he **did** yell at her, so he began to walk in circles "agh! Why did you do it? how can you do this to me? I can't even stand this!" he ask frustrated and angry

"just listen to me-"

"why?!" he snap "I have done everything for you and this is how you repay me?! By fuck with another man?!"

"please just-" but again he roared at her

"THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT!"

"when tell me why it's suddenly my fault" she narrow her eyes at him

"because it not me, who have another breathers child" it sound like a mock in her ears "so it **is** you fault!"

"will you just-" this time she went silent when he grab her hard in her arm and looked more angry than ever she has seen him... he had never been angry at her before, so it scared her to see him angry now

"I hate you Lydia Deetz" Beetlejuice growled hateful "you don't want my love? **Fine!** I will not even think being your friend again" he almost pushed her away and Lydia could feel tears began to came up in her eyes "you are the most heartless person I know. You could just tell me you don't want **us** to be us anymore, but noo you just **have** to kill me all over again with that stunt!" he snapped once with his red-tipped fingers and all the picture of him and her scattered. Lydia looked shocked at him there keep looking at her with toxic-green eyes "I hate you!"

"please-" there he just step over the line, she knew he have been though a lot, but this was going to far.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled now "**I HATE YOU!**" now she turn hurt and angry at him too, he will not talk to her, then let him have it his way!

"**FINE! I don't want to see you before you can say sorry to me!**" she yelled angry with tears in her eyes. He only looked angry at her and growled hateful, when she lifted her arms and said; "Beelte!-"

"Don't bother! I do it **myself**!" Beetlejuice walk past her and bump hard in her shoulder "and don't **ever** call me again!" he snapped once with his fingers and he was gone in a cloud of green mist

"you jerk" Lydia hissed once, but all her angry emotion was wash away for the new regretting she have in her heart and she let her tears ran "I can't even be mad at you... for I think you are right..."  
>so instead to be happy... she was so sad over that child she bear, only have bring them both suffer.<p>

–

Beetlejuice was hurt.  
>Hurt, frustrated and angry.<br>Angry at her or himself? That he could not decide.  
>The first thing he did, when he returned to the Road house was to trash everything there was in for five feet of him. He throw everything there remind of her inside his closet and when all his anger was out of his system, he sat in his completely destroyed couch and felt bad for himself. His neighbors did hear his rampages and he only need to say one line to them.<br>"Lydia is pregnant" so they leaved him. Not saying a word, for all of them knew that Lydia was probably the best 'nice' thing there ever have happen to him.  
>"fine. I was also better off without her" he growled to himself when he sat down in his ruin couch and took the remote control to his TV "who need love anyway? Not this ghost" he turn on the TV and saw some shows, the problem was just that everything he saw reminded him of Lydia. If he saw some stupid commotion about a trip to some stupid place he remembered that he once took Lydia there. He zapped away from that and a show with a vampire came on the screen, he remembered how Lydia and him had problems with a vampire and she has ask him to turn into a stick, but instead he(by accident) turn into a steak. He zapped more frustrated away and this time it was a show with really too much love there just hurt him to watch so he hissed once and kicked his TV hard so it turn off.<br>"she is not worth it" he reason with himself "so what if everything you watch remind you of her?" not sure why he did it, but his eyes ran over the place the picture of Lydia usually was, now there was only a empty space "dammit... I shouldn't have spent so much time with her" he mumbled and knew it will be **very** tough to forget her.

####

Beetlejuice knew it will be hard, but he had no idea that this heart break will feel like he was been drove over more than once. The hours ran so slow now and the nights was the worst for he keep dreaming about her, Beetlejuice even lost his apatite for that too remind him of her.  
>"dammit... you have to eat old boy" he said again to himself while he keep playing with a beetle there tried to take the run for it "don't let history repeat itself" he knew if he keep doing this he will end up by erase his own soul, like when he cut himself of Lydia when he saw the law there could exorcist him and get her in jail after dead. That time he did it for her sake, but now it was <strong>her<strong> fault he has it so terrible and heart broken, just because she got pregnant with another breather. Beetlejuice sighed frustrated over his after-ife and smacked the luckily beetle away "go off, scud!" he growled to it, right now he was not at all hungry  
>"I hate you Lydia, look what you have done to me" he lay his head down on the table, remembering when he actually made her some breakfast, he close his eyes upset "is there really no way to forget her?"<p>

####

day... months... and years passed by and Beetlejuice could not take the solitude anymore, he tried to return back to her and was even ready to beg to come back.  
>The poor feature ghost found his best friend sitting in a room he didn't even reorganize and have never believed Lydia will set foot in the kind of place. Everything was so bright, even the clothes she wore and the only thing there look like something he remembered was her porcelain skin, raven-black hair and sunset dark eyes. Beetlejuice smiled weak over see his old flame again<br>"Lydia..." he whispered, he had not use his voice in a very long time since he end up in solitude. Lydia looked up from a women magazine(again a thing he never will believe Lydia would look in to) and gaze right at him in the mirror  
>"who are you?" she ask confused. He couldn't actually blame her for there most have gone years since he last saw. He tried to smile to her when he lay his hand on the mirror surface<p>

"it's me" he said weak "you know?... me"

"oooh yes" Beetlejuice winced a little the way she talk to him like she taunting him "Beetlejuice"  
>"yes" he nodded and looked more pleading at her "wanna call me out?"<p>

"no" she said and raise up with crossed arms "why should I? When you left I returned back to my child's true father" again he winced to hear this... it could not end like this  
>"Lyds..."<br>"I don't need you anymore, I am happy without you and you are just..." she waved careless with her hand towards him "a block around my life"

"give me one more change-"

"darling? Will you do something about that... thing there are in my mirror?" she called surely to her husband. Beetlejuice looked at the door where she called to that bastard there took her from him. His eyes wide in double size when a sandworm came out of the door, looking hungry at him. Beetlejuice immateriality backed away, trip and-

Beetlejuice woke up with a gasp when he hit the floor, he was beginning to sleep his days away in hope that will help on **not** thinking on Lydia. He lay with his feet up in the air for a second before he groan "I hate sandworms, even if it just was a dream made up sandworm" he looked quick at his calendar and saw it was soon four days ago him and Lydia broke up... or whatever it was. Again he groan, but this time it was a more sad groan  
>"I hate this... but damn I miss her" the ghost looked again the man-size mirror(he had thrown a blanket over it) in his bedroom "she has probably already found herself a new guy... the same jerk there make her pregnant" he came quickly on his feet snapping with his fingers so he stood in his regular striped suit and he folded his sleeves up angry "I want to see who it is and when I can juice him to a letterbox for taking my Lyds away from me" fuel be his new found anger towards this unknown guy, he rip the blanket off his mirror and with only a blink with his eyes, Lydia's room could be seen. Beetlejuice notice that he was evening, he didn't see a new guy in her room, but he did found Lydia(he felt his once beating heart, make a little beat by seeing her again) speaking in telephone.<p>

"hi Ella, how was your trip?" she said into the telephone "it sounds great... me and Beetlejuice have a huge fight" he was really close to say something, but when he heard this, he keep silent "I am pregnant... I don't know either what I shall do. I have never seen Beetlejuice so hurt before and I don't think he will come back" he heard her sniffle a little, he felt a little bad for have hurt her, but his pride was really been step on with all of this pregnant thing "I don't think I can do this alone... what will you say, if you was in my place?" there was silent in a while, but Beetlejuice could hear that Ella have raise her voice a little "sorry... no. Ell... I won't keep it" that statement hit him cold. He realize what his action has make her do

_she will kill it? For me? _He thought and hearing this he began to think a whole new way _Lydia always wanted a kid, what if she did this for me? What if she actually did this... for us? I will never get a changes bigger than this to be..._ Suddenly Beetlejuice felt so ashamed of himself. He has once said to Lydia that he always wanted kids, but it was too late for him now. His eyes darted a little when he make a decision there took a lot swallow his pride to do

"I can't be happy Ella, without Beetlejuice support, so I-"

"no" he said (Lydia said his name three times, probably without her own notice)and walk out of the mirror.

"Beej..." she turn around and look right at him. She hung up on the conversation with Ella "I-" she make a small gasp when he took her into a hug.

"don't kill it Lydia" he said to her, while he gently patted her shoulder, in hope she will stop crying and also because he truly need to feel her in his arms again.  
>He close his eyes for a little moment.<p>

"I think you did it for make me happy, so even if I'm not the true farther of your child..." he shallow his pride in him, for now he did this only for her "just let me try to be"

Lydia look stunned at him, with few tears in her eyes. He wipe them gently away and she ask;

"you will love it, even if not yours?"

"yes..." he said and bite more of his angry pride in him "please... let me at least try" she look more shocked over his 'please' and he took a hand under her jaw "I will not ruin your only changes to be a mother"

she gave him only a very weak smile and gave him a hug. Part of him was angry over her betrayal and will have nothing to do with this 'life', he just hoped it will look like her and not after a another guy.

the part of him there loved Lydia will not see her sad, he knew she want a family and he could not give it to her, but it still hurt to think over that it was not his child.

"Beeltejuice... I have never been with other than you" she said after a good silent moment between them. He knew she tried to probably convince them both, mostly him... he close his eyes and only said;

"okay..."

–

Lydia was grateful for what he did for her, but she still feel guilty for have done this to him, even she has no idea how it happen, Lydia really tried to think who the father of the child was. She knew she has been to parties, but she have never gotten(like him) so drunk, that she can't remember at thing next day.  
>So in her head, the father to the child could only be the one who could not be the father.<br>Beetlejuice.  
>Even her stomach didn't show sign that she was pregnant yet she was sad over Beetlejuice keep staying with her and help her when she was to weak to do anything. Sometimes she just wish he will stop it and maybe began to yell at her again, but there was no reason to him to do that anymore, he promise to be there for her and her unborn child, so she could not even say it was selfish. For he didn't do this for himself... he did it for her.<br>Lydia could see the he was really did his best to be there for her, but he could not hide all his bitterness. So just most of the time, they just sat beside each other, but didn't talk to one another.  
>"I'm sorry Beej" she said to broke the dreadful silent between them. Sometime she just wish, he will stop to doing this. She began to think she was the selfish one, because she so badly wanted to keep the baby.<p>

"for what?" he ask while he just(not really looking) look at the series they watch in the TV

"for all of this" she sop, he look at her now. She just couldn't hold her tears back anymore "I am so sorry... if I know who the father was, I would have told you it immaterially-" he hushed her gently. He didn't say anything there could help to ease her mind. He too look a little sad but he just he sighed deep, turn off for the TV, took her up in her arms and took her into her bedroom to lay her in the bed.

"you better go in bed" he said to her.

"I'm sorry"

"I know" he only said and lay beside of her "just try to get some sleep"

"what about you?" he didn't answer her question. She sighed slow and lay herself in a more comfortable position and close her eyes to sleep.

####

The next day she walk up alone and have a little stomach ache.

"Beej?" there was no response. She walk slowly over to the kitchen to get something to eat and it was here she saw a note there stand;

"_we can't doing this. I need to seek something out. I will come back"_

"I hope you find what you seek after..." she mumble for herself with lowed head.

* * *

><p>so sad, but you can't blame Beetlejuice for reacting like this. he felt betrayed.<br>anyway, you have to wait on the next chapter to see what will happen with Lydia's future child

what do you think what will happen? I'm all ears... well, not literally XD


	5. Miracle

**Miracle **

Beetlejuice watch her while she slowly fall asleep, it was not his attention to fall asleep himself. So he waited.  
>When there was go(maybe) over a hour, he padded her face soft to see she was asleep or not.<br>She was.  
>By using his ghostly powers he make his hand go right though her stomach and she jump a little when he did it, but it have to be done. When he took his hand to him again, it was covered in blood.<br>With no word (only a little note to her), He transported himself back to the Land of dead. It has to be done.

####

Beeltejuice walked slowly at a Neitherworldian city streets where all lights was beginning to flicker to 'life', he didn't notice this for he was still very bitter for all there have happen.  
>For what he knew pregnancy took a hell lot of time before the child was born and it was the waiting there bug him most. Thinking over all those days he will feel betrayed and lost... looking at her knowing that it was not his child she bear, but most the child will look like another man.<br>The waiting to see how the kid will look like, he really hope the child will look like Lydia or just has her dark hair color. He could even forgive her **if** the kid has blond hair or slightly green eyes like him, at least he knew she was thinking on **him** when she did it...  
>he looked at his hand there was covered in blood and he took his skull-pattern handkerchief up to wipe the blood off his hand. He did all of this for one reason and only this reason; he want to know who the father was and the only why how to figure that out was to search some expert there could tell him that.<p>

####

"hey! Some ghost in there?" the ghost knocked hard on a door he needed help from in a more boring place of the city "halloooouuuo?!"

"give me some rest will ya!" he heard a voice growl angry and out from the door a big brown spider look out mad at him. Unlike Ginger, he has four eyes and a neon green waistcoat "what do ya want? What is that for a time to come and wake people up?"

"I can always walk again if you don't want a costumer!" Beetlejuice snap back at the spider, he was **not** in the mood to tease or mock someone.

"you're a customer?" the spider ask confused and a smiled came on his face so two larges fangs could be seen "come in come in. sorry for my rudeness" he crawl up at the doorframe and open the door for Beetlejuice. He only know this spider through Ginger there have dated him for a time, but she broke up with him because she was creep out that he didn't blink at all with his big dark eyes. Beetlejuice didn't care this guy was creepy or not, he could be to things there was worse.

"yeahyeah, Aranny" the ghost said and walk into his workshop where was a big mess with spiderweb and papers "you're still a expert for gene and bloodlines?"

"my name is Ikast, sir" Ikast said slightly annoyed over Beetlejuice tone, he there crawl over his head by his web and added more relaxed "sure, So long you are not over 200 years old"

"sure" Beetlejuice waved off and added a big lie "I found this girl and I think she can be my great-grand daughter or something like that"

"oh, you want to figure out she is or not?" Ikast ask

"why do you else think I am here?" BJ raise a eyebrow annoying

"my bad" the spider apologized and added "I need some biological. Like hair, skin or-"

"blood?" He show he blood dripped hand "got that here"

"by all my eight legs" he said with(even more) wide eyes at the blood "you've take that directly from a human?" Beetlejuice only raise a eyebrow at him. Ikast only shrugged(mumble something, 'not his business if he want to keep his job') when and took the handkerchief. Holding the bloody handkerchief in his spider-arms, he crawl over to a funny-looking machine and put the bloody handkerchief down in a small tank with some yellow water  
>"have you try this before?" Ikast ask him<p>

"no?"

"well, when I have to ask you will give me some of your bone or-"

"skin?" Beetlejuice ask him, the spider nodded and BJ rip some of his skin off his arm (it could look a little like a creepy handkerchief itself), he gave it to the spider "here" Ikast took the skin and put it in another tank with triple-colored water.

"now we just have to wait" he said with a new fang-showing smile, he turn his brown head over to Beetlejuice "you can take a walk for it can take some time. Ghostly body part it a lot harder to process than human blood"

"can your machine tell me who the parents is?" Beetlejuice ask, he want to be sure he could find the guy there was the father of Lydia's child and see if there was **anything** there remind Lydia of him, he just want to know she thought about him when she did it.

"of course" Ikast nodded and type on some bottoms "my machine can even tell you what skin and eye color of the parents"

"also where to find them?"

"only if you pay me extra" the spider said with a smile "this is not a cheap process"

"I will see what I will give you for the trouble" Beetlejuice yawned dramatic and took flight "wake me when you are done" Ikast only nodded and keep his eyes on the machine while the ghost snored loud with a log and a saw over his head

####

"Mister!" Beetlejuice came with a "huh?" and look at the spider there hang right in front of his head, Ikast show a single paper to him "here ya go"

"is that all?" BJ ask over see the single paper, he thought there will be more

"yes and I have to disappoint you" Ikast said "the person you took this blood from is not even related to you" Beetlejuice bitterness grew larger even he already knew this "but..."

"what? Spit it out man!"

"the person you took this blood from is pregnant"

_old news_ the ghost thought

"but I think I need to fix that machine" the spider looked at his machine to the paper

"why?" BJ snatch the paper out of Ikast grasp to read what there stood on it (Ikast ignored him while he read it), the poltergeist's eyes wide "somebody pinch me to see I'm awake" a big green hand appear and pinch him "auch! Okay I am awake" his head began to spin, he quickly stop it and shake almost all the brown spider's legs "thanks pal! Here" he just throw some random number money to the spider.

"sir that is far to much" but Ikast never manages to catch the ghost for he was already out of the door rejoicing high and waking the whole neighborhood with his shouting. The spider look at the money and shrugged "oh well"

–

Lydia walk restless around in her apartment for she have no idea what she should do with herself.  
>"where are you...?" Lydia whispered when she for the sixth times look at that note Beetlejuice has write to her. "Beetlejuice, Beeltejuice, Beetlejuice I miss you" She said more to herself in hope he soon will come back<p>

"gee Lyds, I haven't been gone for a day and you already miss me" she heard his voice say teasing, she turned her head over to her mirror and saw him leaned relaxed(even happy) up of the frame. He jumped out of the mirror (since she already said his name three times) and flow over to her with a; "Hey, how ya doing babes?"

"B.J?!" she raise up form the couch "where have you-?" Lydia wide her eyes in shock when he out of nowhere kissed her, He hasn't kissed her **like that** in something there felt like years. He broke the kiss from the still speechless Lydia and said almost sorry;

"before you bombard me with some silly question, I will just say if you wake up with stomach ache, it's was my fault" she wide her eyes for the thought there hit her, apparently he knew what she was thinking "don't worry I didn't hurt-" and for the first time ever since. He lay his hand on her stomach with a pride smile "**our child**"

"what?" Lydia have finally found her voice again for that comment "but Beetlejuice, you-"

"no, I know it's really our child" he interrupted with a even bigger toothed grin "here look" he gave her a paper he has in his pocket

"is that a DNA test?" she mumbled after have looked how the numbers and sign was placed. Lydia blinked over the thought there just hit her. She maybe didn't know so much about gene and DNA, but she knew DNA was taken from blood "you took a DNA test? How?"

"Neitherworld have DenNA test too" Beetlejuice explained laughing over her priceless face. He pointed at some signs on the paper with his red-tipped finger "can you see those dots?" she nodded "if the child was a grand-grand-grand child of mine it will have more dots, maybe five or six"

"but there are only two here" she said and look at the two dots at the paper

"sure there are, it just mean that the child is a first generation" he said and looked at her with proud eyes, she has only see him looking **so** proud when some scams or pranks was fail proof "so that child is my little kid" with a little surprise gasp, she found suddenly herself in Beetlejuice arms and he look like he just won a billion dollars  
>"gosh Lyds, how come you can make <strong>everything<strong> possibly?" he laugh happy and gave her a new loving kiss

"I don't know" she said breathless back and was completely effected of his happiness. He sat her down on the floor with the most shamefully look she has **ever** seen on him.

"look Lyds" Beetlejuice said with eyes down in the floor "I'm sooos" he tried again "I'm sooo **stupid** to say all those things to you!" finally he looked at her still with a shameful look mixed with a sorry smile "I didn't mean any of it"

"your sorry?" she ask to be sure

"yes!" he outburst high to her surprise and he make a grimace like it was really heard for him to even say the word "yes, I'm sorr...sorry" when it came out, he looked apologizing at her with the most sad puppy eyes ever. Lydia couldn't figure out she found his sorry-face cute or just very sad.

"I forgive you" she smiled shooting at him and gave him a hug he immateriality gave back, they stood like this in some time before she added teasing and triumph "told you it was yours"

"I didn't know it was possibly babes, really I didn't"

"I thought you knew everything about the Neitherworld" she smiled teasing and he looked wide-eyed at her like he really didn't know how to react towards her teasing "guess you don't"

"yeah..." he shrugged "I'm just glad you didn't sleep with a jerk"

"already do"

"hey!" this time Beetlejuice react like himself when he yelled offend at her there just make her giggle  
>"oh, have to be careful with you now" he took her up in his arms and float over to the couch where he put her (unbelievable) gently down "wouldn't have you're hurt yourself, now wouldn't we?"<p>

"why suddenly so concern?"

"well... you **do** bear my future son or daughter" she raise a eyebrow at him and he just looked stupidly confused at her "what? You do" she shakes her head and decided to try her luck by asking;

"so you are making breakfast to me now?"

"only if you are beginning to eat beetles like me" he float over her and grinned "maybe the kid will like it?"

"no way I'll get your taste for beetles" she huffed and really hope that she never got a pregnancy eating-habit for his taste of food

"you have never tried" he tease "maybe you will like the taste"

"only that day you will eat a normal **healthy** dinner with me" she gave back and that make him stick his tongue out in disgust;

"no way!" she only giggled at him and he first looked grumpy at her, but when he began to snicker with her

–

That night Beetlejuice keep caress Lydia's growing stomach with his future child, after a whole day with happy tears from Lydia and a totally party-monkey Beetlejuice. That day was turn into a celebration for them both and nothing could burst their both bobble of happiness.  
>his pride was higher than ever and he still couldn't believe that he was the father of this little miracle. He have always know that no dead being could give life and still he has solid proof that it could be possible.<br>_Wonder what it will be? _He thought and lay closer to Lydia A boy or a girl? _Will this little fella look most like her or me?  
><em>A hidden thought suddenly creep into his mind  
><em>Sure hope my family's more dark side will not be seen with my own kid... I did... proof I have a more dark side in me too <em>Beetlejuice push quickly the thought aside _Keep in together Beej. Your child will probably look most like Lydia since she is the living her _unfortunately the dark thought keep crawling back, he tried first to shake it out of his head and look silly smiling at Lydia's growing stomach again.  
><em>Again... I've never heard about this (<em>he gently touch her stomach for not wake her up_) was even possible, never thought I will be a..._(he both gulped and smiled proud)_ father after my own dead.(_the dark thought suddenly came back)_ What if my own child is going to hate me or come to remind me of **him**?  
><em>Not want to think that at all, he open his head and took a dark cloud out of his mind and toss is out of the window there open up on his command. With a small huff he thought;  
><em>There. Now that's dark thought out of my head s<em>atisfied with his little handy work, he lay closer to Lydia and gave her a small kiss on her shoulder there make her mumble something. He smiled over her silly mumbling  
><em>at least one of us don't blow the mind out of thoughts <em>he thinks smiling and tried to sleep up at her side.

####

Weeks went by and the ghost rarely left his girl side more than few hours. He always keep a close eye on her, especially when she want out of the apartment.  
>"whow what are you doing babes?" Beetlejuice ask her after he just had 'annihilate' her last bug problem. He saw her take a jacket slowly over her, since the whole pregnancy make her weaker than normal.<p>

"going out for buy something to eat" Lydia said and added teasing "I can't live on 'bad' food like you"

"in your condition?" he ask her and look at her little round stomach and when at her "you're sure that's a good idea?"

"don't worry Beej. I am only three months pregnant" Lydia smiled to him and clap his cheek "I'll be alright"

"okay... sure.. if you say so" Beetlejuice mumbled, but when she was almost out of the door he just panic "gah! Let me at least come with you!" Lydia blinked surprised at his outburst and he quickly added "y'know-" he transformed himself into a black and white handbag on her side "in the bag?"

"ohh Beetlejuice" she giggled "you can come as my boyfriend" he morph back to his ghostly self and she kiss him gently "and as the father of my child" he smiled silly over this and with a snap of his finger so he lock Lydia's door to her apartment and replaced his regular striped outfit with his Cousin B.J outfit to make sure they did not get to much attention on them. He couldn't be too careful around her anymore

"still have to get use to hear that" he said smiling to her "but can't you say it again? For it sound pretty good for a dead guy" and in the exact moment he said the last line, Lydia's neighbor came out of his apartment.

"what?" he ask like he want to be fully sure what BJ just said. Beetlejuice glared 'none-of-your-business' at him. He never liked that guy.

"oh, my boyfriend is such a kidder" Lydia quickly safe with a silly laugh. The neighbor gave them both a odd look, Beetlejuice couldn't help but mumble something there sound like "bug in his pants" and zap him with his juice so the neighbor began to jump around with bug in his pants

"B.J!" Lydia scowled at him, but even she could not hold a smiled back when they both leaved the scene

"ups, slip of my tongue" he snicker and his tongue suddenly jump out of his mouth. Lydia quickly catch it and gave it back to him "ups again, that's just keep happening" he said sheepish with his tongue in its place and Lydia laughing at him

–

The both came back with two bags with both food and few other things Lydia needed. Lydia didn't carriage any since Beetleuice wouldn't let her, but at least she got a good laugh at him for he would absolutely carriage the bags up to his head so he couldn't see a thing, so much of the way back he didn't do anything else to grumble over the bags high and why lamppost **have** to stand where they stood.

"well, at least I have now enough food for weeks now" Lydia said encouraging when she open the door to her apartment, her ghostly lover only whined low in response and she giggled; "oh it was not **that **hard"

"whatever you say Lyds" he mumbled back and almost throw the bags on the small kitchen table. Lydia was close to unpack all the thing when exhausting overwhelm her, Beetlejuice manages to catch her in the last second with a;  
>"whow...tired?" she tried first to deny it with shaken her head, but a yawn came from her mouth and she nodded slowly yes<br>"when let me do my magic and you can enjoy the show, okay?" he said to her while he bear her over to the couch, put her gently down and turn his attention back to the thing they(more her) have brought "It showtime!"  
>Beetlejuice turn himself into General Splatten and began to command all her newly bought things on they places, she has always enjoyed to see him doing his magic for it always makes things look so easy. Lydia watched silently while all her things turned 'alive' and soon all the things was on their places, Beetlejuice smiled triumph and walk over to Lydia in his regular black and white striped suit.<p>

"impressive B.J" Lydia said to him and make room to he could sit beside of her, but he has other ideas and more lay himself of her and caress her stomach gently. Of course she allowed it.

"hey, I think I felt something" he suddenly said after a good while have passed by. He now more lay beside of her with his head on her growing stomach and ask smiling; "do you think it can hear us?"

"I don't know" she slightly shrugged and she too lay down on the couch and added teasing; "Beej. You act like you never have seen a pregnant woman before"

"I like to see how you react, if **you** was the deadbeat there got told you gonna get your own family after your dead" he gave back with a teasing smile and shrugged; "but your right. The closet to a pregnant woman I'd been was when my ma was pregnant with Donny, but I was only one year old that time so I don't think it count" Lydia could not help but giggled over his logic and began lazy to play with his blond hair.

"I know both your parent's have siblings" she said "you could have seen them"

"no babes. They hold their children **long** away from me, I was the Black sheep as you already know" Beetlejuice said with his proud smile fade a little over his past.

"yeah, I remember when you told me about your life" Lydia said and thought over the day he told her everything about his life under the tree Spooky. It was still so foreign to see him like that "it still cruel what they did to you" she said silent, He suddenly got a thoughtful look

"not all in my life was cruel babes, even I don't like my uncle Sid and aunt Irma, they was... a little-" he trailed off with a foul look

"nice" she ask and he looked like he ate soup when she said it. Lydia giggled quick over his face

"so it only your father's side there didn't like you?" Lydia ask even her question didn't have to be answer, to her surprise she saw a nasty grin creep up on Beetlejuice face "Okay, what are you thinking?" she ask him in a almost hopeless tone.

"just that uncle Victor and Aunt Lucy is gonna have a fig, when they figure out that I am gonna be father" he grinned "it will be a laugh!" Lydia could not hold a laugh back either, ever since they found out she was fallen in love with Beetlejuice, their view on her was gotten badder and either they act like she didn't exist like they did with Beetlejuice or else they began to blame Beetlejuice for have 'corrupted' Donny on the 'same dark road'. So it ended with Beetlejuice have throw their 'visit frame' out of the Road house just because he could.  
>"while we at it, how did old Chucky take the news?" he suddenly ask and she couldn't hold a small amused huff back;<p>

"I don't thinks this will make him like you more"

"why not? I just make him a grandpa" her boyfriend grinned malevolent and she pushed him playfully in the face. Beetlejuice only smirked big before he looked at her stomach again with a proud expression "can't wait to see what it is"

"what do you most want?"

"can you decide what you carriage?" he looked flabbergasted at and she couldn't help but laugh over his clueless.

"no" she giggle "I'm just curious"

"well" he shrugged casual "I don't care what it will be, just so long it will not be a dog or a octopus" this time she laugh even harder for that comment and he join her few seconds later.

* * *

><p>I think some of you guess this happen :)<br>funny fact; Ikast is named after a town in my country. it's not first time I have done this and he is mention once before in "the last year"  
>really don't ask me what DenNA stands for... for I've no idea either<br>not more else to say


	6. Responsibility

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Godrick, Ella and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Responsibility<strong>

Beetlejuice took to the Neitherworld for he was beginning to be concern for Lydia's health. He knew that child Lydia was carrying was not quit a 'normal' child. Beetlejuice didn't like the way Lydia suddenly could get exhausted or could barely come out of bed because she was too weak. finally he has told his concern to her and Lydia too needed more info about to be a parent from her own so while she was out with Chucky and Delia, Beetlejuice self took out to his parents. He has told her to stay out with her own until he come to her. He will rather haven't her walking around alone in her apartment.  
>In front of his parents house, Beetlejuice sighed hopelessly deep before he knocked on the door<p>

"Junior!" both his parents said happy then the saw him in the door.

"Hi mom, Hi pa" Beetlejuice said with a monotheism voice and like always they began with the common question, but before they could say too much he said; "Mom, Pa. I need you help with something"

"of course dear, what do you need?" his mother Bea ask there was close to take her magnifying glass up from her pocket. Beetlejuice has never been good to give thing in small potions so he just threw it all at once;

"Lydia is pregnant with **my **baby" BJ couldn't help but smile over their faces. It was priceless.

"you are going to be father? Even when you are dead?" Nat ask there look like he could lose his jaw in any second.

"heh yeah Pa, and I still think it's weird just to think over" Beetlejuice said with a shrug and a silly smile

"we are glad for you way dear, but how can it be possible?" Bea said more relaxing, but even Beetlejuice could hear a faint shake in her voice. Again he shrug with his hands in his pocket, he too have no idea how it could happen, he was glad it **did** happen.

"ohh Junior! That is so great news. Did you hear that Nat? We are going to be grandparents" Bea said over-joyed and gave her oldest son a bone-crushing hug, she quickly look more serious at him "now you have to go more often in bath and clean your room more up, kids are more fragile for that kind of thing"

_Ohh greeeeaat! Here we go again.. _Beetlejuice thought annoyed and tried to come off with his own questions but he was interrupted by his father;

"and you have to get a job! that way you can support Lydia"

"and get yourself some new clothes-" Bea said

"-perfect job on a fabric where you do something good-" Nat continued

"but-" Beetlejuice tried to interrupt them but in vain

"at least your house is big enough, but it just so bad that it's so dirty-" his mother said

"-and-" his father said and Beetlejuice knew they could keep this up for the next four hours, so he stopped them;

"good to hear, but I have to go now" he gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and only waved to his father before he get out of there, he couldn't talk to them before they was calm a little down about the news.

####

"that was not something I could use to **anything**!" Beetlejuice grumbled while he drove in Doomie "I couldn't even manages to ask my question before they throw they-" he morph his head into his moms head "clean your room and-" when his fathers head "get a job!" he got his own head again "-at me" he took a beetle up from his inner pocket and said to the car "well Doomie. When there are only **one** left of the family and that is** not** something I look forward too!"  
>with a 'beep' from Dragster of Doom, Beetlejuice trow the beetle up in the air, crunch it with his teeth and turn Doomie to drive them to the last family member there didn't try to throw him to the sandworms.<p>

####

He only knock two times before he walk right in, he didn't even bother wait on a "come in" and the sight there met him inside make him both lose his jaw and eyes... literally  
>Donny sat on the floor and played 'peek-a-boo' with a child.<br>**a pale baby?!  
><strong>Donny apparently heard Beetlejuice jaw hit the floor for he turned his head and saw his older brother

"Brother! How nice you came on a visit" Donny said happy and walk over to Beetlejuice, but he stopped up then he saw Beetlejuice face there either have a jaw or eyes, he turn around and saw what Beetlejuice 'looked' at and back again.  
>"oh. I can see you have see my son" Donny said calm<p>

"u- ha- a- n?!" Beetlejuice said still with no jaw... or eyes. His younger brother blinked confused first, but when he realized something and he chuckled;

"you such a kidder" he took his older brother's jaw up and gave it to Beetlejuice "you can't talk without your jaw" Beetlejuice put his jaw back on and puffed also his eyes back in place. With no warning he took a hard grip in Donny's shirt and began to shake him with the words;

"**you have a son?!**" Donny wide his eyes at Beetlejuice outburst, but when he brushed gently Beetlejuice hands of him.

"sure, I have a son. Me and Ella adopted him for-" Beetlejuice blinked and could only say;

"Oh... I see" Donny didn't hear his older brother's disappointment behind his word

"yeah. We adopted little Godrick for a week ago" Donny told him and look proud at the little child on the floor (there played nice with some toys) "Mom and pa already knows, since both Ella and me wanted kids, but can't-"

"wait!? She **can't**?" Beetlejuice ask dumbfounded. He didn't know that for he knew Ella show **a lot** of interest in his younger brother, he could still not see **why** she like Donny that much.

"unfortunately yes, She has always wanted kids" Donny said bit sad and took Godrick up there looked with big eyes at Beetlejuice. "and all know that we deceased can't-"

"not quit true anymore" Beetlejuice mumble. Donny look confuse at his brother what he meant by that, then he sat Godrick on the ground again(there began to crawl around) and Donny laid both his hands on Beetlejuice's shoulder with a big wide smile

"your are going to be a dad too?!" he cheered happy "that is wonderful news, we have to all our parents and-"

"I've already told them that Lydia is pregnant" Beetlejuice interrupted and push annoyed Donny hands off him "and you never guess what they told me"

"probably to wash you better or maybe even get a well paid job" Donny guess innocent and added "it could help you, you know" he got a evil glare in response

"gah! Why am I born into a nice family" Beetlejuice whined and began to be creep out of his younger brother's adopted child odd starring "why does that kid look at me like that?!"

"he just like you" Donny looked at his son and frowned"oh you mean like that. He is born as a Medium"

"whaaat? Seriously?" BJ could not help but thinking over when Delia tried to play Medium and called that other ghost out of the TV. He surely hope this child will not do the same trick when he got older  
>"heh, why not call the kid 'Ghost' right away?" he snickered, but Donny look serious at him "what? Do I have something in my face?" Donny ignored that and said;<p>

"Beetlejuice, you child will look up to you, so you have think what you are doing now. You have a responsibility now"

"responsibility is just another word not used in my head, if you know what I mean?" he just said and found a beetle in his pocket "Beside is not like I will learn it to be gross-"

"you know what I mean, brother" his younger brother interrupted him more serious "You can't let history repeat itself" Beetlejuice narrow his eyes and knew **exactly **what he meant by that

"I will **never** do the same thing, what that devil **did** to me!" he sneered back

"I know you wouldn't, but think always first of the child before you think of yourself" Donny said more calm and tried to make him calm down. With mixed effect.

"are you sure you talk to the right guy here, Donny boy?" he said back with a teasing attitude. Donny raise a eyebrow for been called 'Donny boy' and ask him outright;

"don't you want to be father to you own child?"

"of course I will!" Beetlejuice snapped offend of his younger brother's word, Donny raise his hands to show he was sorry for crossing the line. There was silent between the two Juice brother and the only sound was been heard from Godrick's baby-talk. The silent was only broken at Beetlejuice there frowned at something he realized;

"hey. How come you aren't surprise over I am the father to Lyds child?" Donny shrugged relieved over the silent was broken and said;

"you two are made for each other, I just thought that your love could conquer all" he looked proud at his silver wedding ring "even I know that with all that I have been through"

"so you don't mean Ell and you are made to each other?" Beetlejuice said before he could stop himself, Donny look slightly hurt for that comment

"I never said that, Beetlejuice. Ever since I bound my soul with Ella I've felt more whole I have done in long time" Beetlejuice felt the exact same thing when he tangled his soul with Lydia "I think the only reason I don't stand in your place brother, is because fate have been cruel to my wife" Donny ended his little speech.

"I felt the same with Lydia" Beetlejuice mumbled and look a little down in the floor "to be honest little brother... I am kinda scared to be father and do all of this..." Donny stood in a little while and just looked at his older brother with understanding before he finally walk over and gently lay a hand on Beetlejuice shoulder. It surprise the older ghost so much that he didn't even sneer at him.

"Brother..." Donny said both friendly and slightly serious "god brought you and Lydia together. I believe that" Beetlejuice looked into his younger brother deep blue eyes and listen to his words "and you have been bless with a gift, the greatest gift life have to offer" he removed his hand from Beetlejuice shoulder. Apparently he would not try his luck too long "so you can chose to continue your afterlife in a place of fear or you can believe the best version of yourself" he smiled his well-known cheerful smile "you gonna make a great father, just so long you self believe in it"  
>BJ look at his brother like he just have frozen into a statue. He replayed Donny's word in his mind one more time before he sighed glad over the words actually <strong>did<strong> help him and his confused mind.

"that's all I needed to know" he said with a really rare smile to his brother and even more rare; "thanks"  
>Donny smiled back and tried to hug him, but Beetlejuice took immateriality a step back away from him and sneered quick;<br>"hey! **nothing** have changes between us! you're still a torn in my eyes(his eyes turned into torn for a moment) and a too nice for all taste. You gave me what I wanted and now I'm outta here! All that sweetness make me sick" he walked quick out.  
>Donny look after his brother while he shake his head chuckling;<p>

"maybe not in your eyes brother dear, but everything have changes... for both of us"

* * *

><p>Sheesh, I think we all have try to have parents there nag about something we do, but they probably just do it for the sake of love to 't forget that I did give Donny and Ella a kid name Godrick, he is first time appear in the last chapter of "Preparation" and I also give you a little hint what his future nickname will be :3<br>that little speech Donny do is borrow from a series I'm seeing and yes; Donny is a god believer, don't think Beetlejuice is.  
>now you just have to wonder what Beetlejuice will do now. will he go back to Lydia or do he need more closure?<p> 


	7. Royal help

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>mention of SandallanyLance and the story belongs to me**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal help<strong>

"hey Vince! I sure hope you aren't asleep yet for your favorite ghost with the most need info!" Beetlejuice yell in the crone-room. He has manages to get into the castle without been notice and soon after he yelled; the guards came and pointed their weapons at him.  
><em>This was maybe not the world's best idea<em> thought the ghost when he took his hands up in defends.

"This time you will be thrown to the sandworms for entry the king's castle!" Vince's counselor sneered triumph at the poltergeist, but before the guards could even touch Beetlejuice. Lightning and rain appeared in the crone-room.

"leave him" Vince dull voice could be heard, he funny enough didn't came in night-clothes like his counselor, but in his royal outfit "he has right to speak like all others"

"but my king" the counselor said kind of desperate "he broke into the castle in the middle at the night!"

"is only dusk your doof" Beetlejuice gave back and turned quick his attention at the king "is about Lydia, your rainyness" it was impossible to say what the High king would say next. He only looked neutral at the Poltergeist, almost like he was bored, but Beetlejuice **knew** he will never turn him down when he just have mention Lydia and after five long seconds he said;

"leave us"

"but you majesty.." his counselor protested

"I said; Leave us!" Vince suddenly snap and lightning strike down from the king's black cloud. The counselor and the guards leave and now it was only the High king and the Poltergeist there was in the room.

"my apology for greet you like this my friend" Vince said with his normal dull voice and walk over to close the door provably "but my servants is not... found over my choice of company"

"I can see that" Beetlejuice mumbled over the 'greetings' he got, again he has been pretty rude to come in like that so he couldn't complain about it.  
>"look like you have learn a thing or two from your old man" the ghost mention when he looked at the place where the lighting has strike, Vince only gave him a small shrug in response.<p>

"so what is wrong with Lydia?" the king asked concern "is she in trouble?"

"no, she is pregnant"

"oh, congratulations. I'm sure you are happy for her ways-" Vince said with a(surely) forced smile on his lips, it began to rain more. BJ could easily see he was as happy over the news as Beetlejuice was first time he heard it too.

"funny enough with my child" the poltergeist said ironic with crossed arms

"what?!" even more funny enough it stop raining and Vince look utterly shocked over this fact "have you proof for this?"

"yeah, I search out a gene expert" he took the paper (he got from Ikast) out from his inner pocket and gave it to Vince "but I come to you because **all** deadbeats **know** that dead can't give life and yet I have proof that it **is** my child" the high king read the paper with a frown and ask;

"have you soul bound with Lydia?" Beetlejuice raised a eyebrow for that, all knew is was kinda rude to ask decease how they died or did they do soul bound) and Vince sighed a little with close eyes with a nearly hopeless grimace;  
>"answer mine and I answer yours questions"<p>

"alright. Yes, I tangled my soul to hers right before the trial to my execution" Beetlejuice said with a slight shiver over the thought of the trial.

"why there?"

"I didn't knew it was possibly for us! I only did it because I thought it was the only way I could be remembered" he outburst in a quickly defends and added more calm; "oh yeah... kinda own you for save my ghostly ass for exorcism"

"it was at least I could do" the king said with a little friendly smile

"why all these question about my very private afterlife?" Beetlejuice ask "what have it to do with Lydia?"

"everything, follow me" Vince walk out of the crone-room and the ghost quickly follow with by fly beside of him.

"where are we going?"

"I need more information about all of this, I am not fully sure what's truly going on" Vince said while they walk in the castle corridors "I know my father surely has seen this before" Beetlejuice snorted loud up, the high king looked at him still walking "I know you have a grudge on my family, but at least my family's history can help both our questions"

"I have a grudge on your old man, not your family" Beetlejuice grumbled mad and frowned "wait? Did you just say that** you too** have no idea what will happen to Lyds?"

"my friend" the king said with a nearly amusing smile on his lips "I am **younger** than you" the older ghost only came with a "oh yeah right" and Vince open a great door to a gigantic library "my library can surely help you with your questions"

"big library" Beetlejuice mumbled and try to hide he was really impress by stuff his hands in his pockets with a neutral gesture

"surely the biggest in the Neitherworld" Vince waved with one of his hands, around 50 books fly down and all the pages fly out of the book. They began to flow around the two Neitherworldians. Vince began to take a page out of the flying group, read some of it and then let go of it so it flow back to the others. Beetlejuice also took one of the pages, but he couldn't read the words. He has a feeling the it was either on a languages or a code only the Royal could read, in other words; only Vince could read these books

"since when have you learned that?" the ghost ask the king when he let go of the paper and looked at the paper show. Beetlejuice could make papers fly around, but not in so high scale like Vince did  
>He didn't envy this trick at all... nope, not at all.<p>

"I** am** high king, Beetlejuice" Vince said without looking up from that paper he has in his hand "My family line does have some few magic trick not even **you** knows about"

"whatever" Beetlejuice just said slightly sulky over Vince didn't tell more about the Royal's rare magic and some more of their secrets and added quickly "just so long you don't call yourself ghost with the most" a little smile appeared on the kings face, apparently he found it amusing "did you found something?" Beetlejuice ask him to changes the subject

"yes... but not much" he took his hand over the paper he hold and it look like he try to move the words away from the paper, but they faded immateriality away when they didn't touch the paper anymore, a purple magic shoot a little out from the paper and Vince frowned "it look like the words are been erased"

"humpf! it look more like **Lance**, didn't even want you to learn all his secret" the poltergeist snorted when he recognized the purple magic signature "does this mean he erase all info before he moved on?"

"unfortunate yes" Vince said and look slightly sad over what his father have done. With one new hand-move all the papers return back to the books their belongs to and the books returned back on their places  
>"I am sorry I couldn't answer your questions better than this" it began to rain again "even I am afraid for dear Lydia's safety"<p>

"**what** can you tell me" Beetlejuice ask him and juiced a umbrella over him so he didn't get wet.

"you've maybe notice that your eyes has changes a little" Beetlejuice remembered Lydia told him the same thing and he nodded to Vince "as you already know, Neitherworldian eyes is the last part of our last life like our memory" the ghost raised his eyebrow offended, He **had** listen **a little** what they told in school here in the Neitherworld "your eyes has changes more 'alive' when you maybe confess your love to the human** it was** possible for you to soul bound with"

"let me get this right" Beetlejuice said and throw the umbrella away, it didn't help him anyway "you say that my eyes changes more alive to tell that I could soul bound with Lydia?"

"it's possible yes, to tell you was ready to be part of her world and she of yours" the king nodded "it can maybe also explain why she can bear your child" he walk over to a chair and sat almost dramatic in it with one of his hand up to his head "but I can't give you the answer you are really searching for... I sadly don't know she will survive the birth or not, this is first time I have ever heard of this"

"I will **never** allow Lydia to die before her time" Beetlejuice said hard back and began to walk in circles "gah! I feel so helpless" he morph into a younger version of himself "like a little child!"

"I know only one more there can help you..." Vince said hesitating and Beetlejuice turn back to his older self "**Sandallany** is a lot older than any of us and my family has known hers for generations" he shake his head hopelessly "but it will be dangerous to seek **her** out..."

"I am willing to take that risk for Lydia" the poltergeist said immateriality "so where does this ghoul live?"

"she don't live in the Neitherworld... she live at the pillar of Saturn"

"**in the Sandworm land?!**" Beetlejuice yelled shocked, he knew that the Pillar was a giant mountain in Saturn there kept the Neitherworld and the sandworm land to collapse on each other, but no one have been **stupid enough** to get near the Pillar for it will be directly 'suicide' for a ghost "**you can't be serious! why will any ghoul live down there with the sandworms?!**"

"she is not a Neitherworldian" Vince said, not at all affected at the poltergeist scared yelling "she is the Sandworms **queen** and the one you saw a shadow of to my coronation ceremony" Beetlejuice did remember the frightful sandworm-looking creature there took shape at the sand from a big timeglass there was to Vince's coronation ceremony. In the ghost head; even it didn't quit look like a 'normal' sandworm it was still a ghost-eating monster there live in Saturn

"sandworm... WHY a sandworm?" he ask out in the room "I will be their next snack if I take down there" he turned into a sandwich and back again "are you sure she can help me?"

"surely"

"how are you sure?"

"she was also around on my father's time, she most know or heard something like this before"

"you don't give lot of choice don't you?" the ghost ask and could really not see other ways. He sighed very deep(and hopelessly) before he said "fine... let us just get over with it"

"come with me this way" Vince raise up and walk out on the corridors again with a scared(ahem.. only a little) Beetlejuice after him. Vince told; "this castle is build right over the Pillar so it will be faster for you through here, you will have a better changes come to her" he showed Beetlejuice a black door with some funny sign on it. The poltergeist open the door and saw the stairs there lead down... right to the land of the sandworms.

"I should have told myself that you will build a castle RIGHT above the pillar" he mumbled nervous and took a step away from the door "I am shaking like a leaf here just to think about it" He turned himself into a green leaf. Vince watched the scared poltergeist for a moment before he teleported something in his hand.

"here, take these" Beetlejuice turn back and took the tokens Vince gave him "this items will tell the sandworm queen that you are a friend of mine" Beetlejuice could see that it was rare gate-items. Just like gate-keys they could make sure humans could come to the Neitherworld without help from a ghost, unfortunate they have no effect on ghosts to get through the two worlds barrier so they was(sadly) useless for Neitherworldians. In the ghost head the items look like something there was chewed on.

"hm, don't like them. Maybe some juice" he mumbled and zap them with his own yellow magic so they formed into beetle-formed items "ah lot better" he counted them quick "why four?"

"it them I have, take one to yourself and the other to your family" Vince told him "but I will warn you, only **one** item to each being" the took two of the newly juiced gate-items up "the old magic in them can easily destroy each other if you use two on the same time"

"I will remembered that" Beetlejuice said that and took the most green of them "I take this one and the rest will be in my pocket until I know what I shall do with them" he put the rest in the pocket, he could always examine them later and he look nervous down of the door, with a large sigh he took a step down at the stairs.

"I will still wish you good luck and I hope you will come back" Vince said to him "for Lydia's sake" Beetlejuice try to smile brave back, but fail deeply, instead he jumped down of the stairs to Saturn quickly.  
>"for you really need it" the prince whispered to himself with the dark rainy cloud over his head.<p>

* * *

><p>think I will give you guys a new chapter here on Halloween :3<p>

just knew it could come in handy to make Beetlejuice and Vince comrades. King Vince family knew some things and two and again you hear a little about Vince's dad Lance and as you can read; Beetlejuice is not happy for him by a still unknown reason.  
>now you at least know why I have change Beetlejuice eyecolor. that is both mention in "the last year", Tangled soul" and Ella mention it to Donny in "preparation".<br>in next and second last chapter you get to see a new OC there is quickly mention and slightly seen in "Tangled souls"


	8. Sandallany

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Sandallany, Lydia's unborn child and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sandallany<strong>

he was a idiot.  
>A. Big. Desperate. Idiot.<br>But he fear more for Lydia's safety and life more than ever and he won't lose her. The door the high king Vince shown him gave him a head start for he was already at the big mountain called the Pillar.  
>The Saturn was hot, sand, quiet, sand, dangerous and more sand(did he mention he hate sand?), Beetlejuice didn't dare to touch the sand so he used all his strength to fly so fast as he could to the middle at the Pillar.<br>"Now I just have to find this queen" he said to himself in a vain attempt to calm himself and fly slowly around the big red mountain to find this queen "why aren't there no sandworms here?" just as his said that a big ugly sandworm shoot up from the sand and roared at him  
>"me and my big mouth" the ghost mumble, he saw up and a big(hungry) sandworm was in front of him and in a panicking scream he dodge it(still screaming) and fast as he could he fly faster around the Pillars in a attempt to shake it off,<br>but another and another came until he was surrounded by over fifty sandworms. With all his strength he yelled;  
>"I need to talk to your queen Sandallany!" The Sandworms was stunned for a moment, but they soon looked at him with hungry eyes.<br>_This is it... I'm gonna been eaten by them..._the ghost thought with scared wide eyes at the sandworms

_**Who dare to enter my realm?! **_A strong female voice was heard all around the realm. Beetlejuice jumped of chock over hearing the voice and the sandworms back away from him, suddenly a giant head shot up from the sand followed of two more, Beetlejuice didn't even manages to scream before a giant hand grab him hard.  
>He was trap.<br>The creature there hold him was a three headed sandworm-looking creature with four strong legs, long tail, antenna over the biggest of its four blood-red eyes. The skin was striped like the other sandworms, but was in the color blue and purple. Lips, antenna and fingertips was oranges like the sand itself. The middle head look straight at him while the two other looked at the nervous surrounding sandworms.  
>If Beetlejuice found the other sandworms scary, this beast was utterly terrifying!<br>_**Leave me be with the Neitherworldian and do not return before I say so! **_He soon figure out it was the monster there hold him there was the owner of the all surrounding voice. The creature look with all its head at the ghost, now he really tried to fight himself out of its grasp for he feared what it will do to him. It almost looked amused over his figting  
><em><strong>You must be stupid or really desperate to come so close to the Pillars without been reincarnated of my minors<strong>_

"argh let me go!" Beetlejuice yelled and tried to use his juice on it, but his magic didn't even touch it. He has always feared the sandworms, but this creature was almost too much. If it haven't held him in its claw, he would have fainted on the spot.

_**why should I do that? **_The creature ask him and it's left head began to sniff to him_** I can smell you are not from royal blood. You are no worth of me! **_The middle head open its mouth so razor shape teeth could be seen. He knew in his panic that it will eat him.

"WAIT!" he cried out and by all luck it stopped up "I'm a friend of the High king!"

_**friend or no friend is not worth my time **_It said and squelch him. He yelled out for the pain around his rips and suddenly it just stop crushing him _** What is this? You have a beating heart. **_To all his luck, it opened its claw so he now lay in its palm, panting after air over the 'near-dead' experience it just gave him  
><em><strong>You have my attention<strong>_ _**Neitherwordian, so tell me who you are and what you are doing in my domain**_

"I-I seek the-the queen Sand-sandall-" Beetlejuice quickly babbled out stuttering.

_**I am Sandallany and you haven't answered my question, who you are? **_Sandallany's voice said all around the place, her left head lifted its lips a little in a small sneer.

"I'm the ghost with-" he began

_**your NAME, Neitherworldian! **_All the three heads showed it's teeth, Beetlejuice couldn't even make a "epp" because he was so frighten

"I-I not allow to say my own name!" he explained at fast he could, he heard a noise from her mouth(there was the first noise she have said through her mouth), it sounded like laughter.

_**so you are the Poltergeist with the curse over your name? I remember it's Beetlejuice you are called. So why did you come here? **_He was close to ask her how she know him and his curse, but right now he have another thing there was more important

"I come here because I heard youre the only one there can answer my question"

_**then speak**_

"my girl is pregnant wit-"

_**with your child?**_

"yes" he could swear that he saw one of the head growled angry

_**the life she carry is a rare gift that dead can give **_She look a little bored for a moment**_ If you does wonder why she is weak it is because the child borrow some of her life force to self be a living being, It is part dead after all._**

"I have to know-" he gulped when she looked down on him with all three heads "will-will she be alright and the child to?" she look at him with no emotion, like she was thinking over what she should say and even do with him. Unlike other sandworms she show a calmness there was unenviable scary and make him think she knew more than she want to share, Beetlejuice really thought she just want to eat him like he did with beetles, but then;

_**they will all survive**_she said. He sighed of relief, now he was more than ready to get the hell outta here. He quickly flew away from her claws, but one of her claws stopped him, he almost fainted from it.  
><em><strong>if it die you will not get a new changes again. Spill this opportunity and you will never get a new changes to be father of this... gift, so let us HOPE it wouldn't do that, right? <strong>_she lowered her claws and let him leave and he would do that gladly for he was not sure his beating(and very much panicking) heart could take much more. He stopped slightly when he once again heard her all surrounding voice;  
><em><strong>you will come back to me, someday <strong>_He turned back to the now lying down(she look like a big scary cat basking in the sun) queen of the sandworm said with a scary smile on her faces;  
><em><strong>I have the answers on your biggest questions, I have the answers no one else can answer <strong>_and with these words, the great sandworm buried herself under the sand and so did all the other sandworms there has watched them, leaving the ghost completely alone.

_not in this afterlifetime _he thought and as fast as he could he flew through the first opening he could find. He landed on the Neitherworld's ground and with a loud gasp of relief. Trying to get hold on his nerves, Beetlejuice walked slightly around in the Neitherworld.  
>he stopped up to take at extra look at the items, he had gotten from Vince.<br>"they didn't even work!" he said with a mad look at the items "my beating heart was the one who save me out of that pickle" with a annoying growl he juice himself out of a pickle and look a little better at the gate-items.  
>He saw that all the four beetle items has different colors, they was toxic-green(the one he took at his own), fire-red. Ocean-blue and sun-yellow.<br>"hmm. Could be good gift though" he mumbled and look at the green and red beetle items.  
>somehow those two items gave him an idea he thought he never could think of, he of all people.<br>he smiled impish and knew he has a lot(ugh) work to do before he could see Lydia again.

* * *

><p>say hallo to Sandallany; the Sandworm queen. she is maybe a lot smarter than the other sandworms, but she she IS a sandworm so she is STILL a ghost-eater... as you probably have already figure out by read how she treat Beetejuice.<br>oh yeah, her name is pronounce San-Dallah-ni.  
>as you can seeread she walk a little different than the rest in the story and she is original a character I draw to my other fanart story(that time she went under another name, but I changes that and gave her that she have now), if you are intreast to see her she is posted on my DeviantART site FableworldNA.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT GUYS!


	9. Grand Finale

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Lydia's unborn child, Ella and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Finale<strong>

A full mouth has gone by without Lydia has heard a word from Beetlejuice. She knew he was okay for once in a while she found a little(neitherworldian) flower or some other items at the mirror in her old room... just like the time he had difficulties with his feelings for her.  
>Lydia did what he ask her too, to stay with her parents until he came for her.<br>Right now her parents wasn't home, they told her they will come home soon(and they look oddly happy at her) before they leave. Lydia stood now in her old bedroom and look out of her balcony door, she just enjoy the moment of silence.  
>She remembered for around a week ago Bertha have came on a visit, just to see how she was going through her early pregnancy.<p>

"_who is the father?" Bertha ask her after her first surprise was gone. _

"_I think you already know that Bertha" Lydia said happy and gently caress her little bigger stomach "it's B.J"_

"_really? Now I better understand you got pregnant this early" her old school-friend huffed, Lydia only shake her head "shouldn't he be with you through all of this?"_

"_he told he should figure something out" Lydia said a ease "he will be back soon"  
><em>

_"you don't think he is with another girl?" Bertha suddenly ask, the question sound so absurd that Lydia couldn't stop laughing._

"_no Bertha" she giggle "B.J will never cheat on me even if he got the changes" she smiled more confident to her old friend "we are just meant to each other"_

"_aha" she only said and after a moment she said "Lydia, I did actually come here to tell you I am moving"_

"_that sounds great" Lydia said glad for her friend's way "where are you moving to?"_

"_South" she said with a small smile "I am moving to Florida" Lydia's smile faded when she heard this_

"_but that means... that you move away from everything"  
><em>

_"I know Lydia" she shrugged a little sorry "I just want a new start on everything and even maybe start my own family" she look at Lydia's sad face "be happy for me"  
><em>

_"sure" she smiled a little smile to Bertha "I am just a little sad over to not see you so much anymore"_

"_don't worry" Bertha said and clap Lydia's shoulder "I will stay until-" for some reason she giggle "the grand finale"_

Lydia really thought over why Bertha has giggle that way when she said "the grand final", but the only thing she got out of it was a small headache.  
>Suddenly she heard knocking from someplace in her room and she just knew who it was.<br>"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she said with a big happy smile around her lips and the next things she felt was his arms around her "did you find what you needed to know?" Lydia asked him

"aha, and even more than I asked for" Beetlejuice said smiling and said(funny enough) more hesitating "Lyds. Are you happy?"

"do you even have to ask?" she ask laughing "of course I'm happy!"

"I don't want you 'just' to be happy.. I want us.." he laid a hand on her growing stomach "to be a **real** family"

_what is he up to? _She thought and tip head head a little, Beetlejuice gentle turn her around so she stood face to face with Beetlejuice. He looked kind of nervous.

"Lydia(she looked surprise at him for he only use her full name if he was in trouble or it was really serious)... you've been my best friend and my partner in all of my pranks... you have make me the most **happiest** ghost in the entire Neitherworld... so.." it was a little strange seeing fumbled with the words like this.

"what are you trying to say Beej?" she blinked at him and Beetlejuice took his collar away from his neck so steam blow out from his body, sure sight he was nervous.

"what I am trying to say is... since it's our anniversary today... You could see it as an anniversary gift... and … and.." again he stopped up(probably tongue tied) and took a small note up from his pocket and read it. Lydia couldn't help but laugh over whatever he tried; didn't quit look like it follow his 'genius' plan.  
>he took a deep breath and tried again "What I'm trying to say it's... it's... oh <strong>hell<strong> with it!" he yelled out and throw the note away and look more like his mischievous self again "this is what happen when your ask my gullible brother and Ell for help!"

"so what are you trying to say Beej" she laugh over his obvious frustrations "I already knew it our anniversary today-" his hand flow up to her mouth and she went quite.

"ah! Don't ruin it Babes" he said with a sly grin and took his other hand down into his chest pocket "yeah, I have a gift for you" he took something up from his pocket, but it was so small that she couldn't see it in his clench hand. He open his hand and a ring could be seen in his palm, she couldn't help to take both her hands up to her mouth. She never believed he would EVER do this.

"Beetlejuice... is..is that I think it is?" she ask him slow and keep looking at the ring in his hand.

"sure it is-is-is" this time **he** was the one who laugh, probably at her priceless face "so wanna you say? Wanna get hitch with me?" he took her in his arms(even before she could say her answer) and he tried to kiss her to seal of the deal, but she stop him with her fingertips on his lips.  
>He looked surprise over this and now it was <strong>her<strong> turn to smile sly.

"only if you do it properly" she said to him and moved her finger from his mouth.

"seriously babes?" he ask slightly annoy with a raise eyebrow at her. He let her go "you mean on the knee and all that sappy things?" she crossed her arms(with a amusing smile around her face) to show that was **exactly** what she want him to do, he sighed defeated;  
>"Okayokay, I do it" he knell in front of her and ask her with his British accent "so Lydia Deetz. Will you have that honor to be Miss Juice and marriage this good and very handsome ghost in front of you?"<p>

"yes" she laugh happy and hugged him on the ground, after a moment she release him to take a better look at the ring. It was a bronze ring with one forefinger nail-long Rubin stone in form as a beetle, the ring and stone almost glowed in a silent fire.  
>"it's beautiful... have you special designed it for me?" she ask with happy tears there began to creep up in her eyes.<p>

"you can say that" he said with a big smile and took her arms so she raise up with him "so are you ready to be marriage?"

"you mean you will marry me today?" she gape, she didn't except that!

"of course! Do you think I went to all that trouble **just** to propose to you on our Anniversary?" he laughed and close her mouth with his red-tipped fingers "no, I want the same day we met to be the day we're marriage, what a concept huh?"

"but what about our family? Our friends? Our-" he lifted a hand to silent her. Without a word or warning, he teleported them to a place Lydia haven't been before "where have you taken us?"

"to Las Vegas. The only place I **know** people can be marriage quick" he said still smiling and made her turn around "annnd the only place where you can take Neitherworld up without it looking too weird"  
>she gasped, the place they stood in front of just yelled 'Neitherworld'. She could see that the place was quickly build or maybe even juiced. He took her inside and she got a glint that the only one who was missing... was them.<p>

"you've invited them **all** on so short notice?!" she exclaimed surprise over his pretty quick planning.

"nah! I gave them the invitation for almost three weeks ago." He smirk "**You **are the only one who got it to know today" his grin grew wider over her face.

"ohh Beetlejuice, you such a sly ghost" she giggle, but she realize something "but I can't be marriage like this! I don't even have a wedding dress" she look at her gray t-shirt and brown pants. If she knew she should be **marriage today,** she would NOT taken this clothes on her. To her surprise Beetlejuice only snicker over her dilemma.

"I've already think on that" he walk over to a table with some red, black and purple fabric "Ell and your father help me to get my fingers in this" he took the fabric up and she looked confuse at them "do you remember how I make you old poncho?" she nodded slightly, but there he used her tablecloth to make her old poncho, she began to see what he was up too now.  
>"well, enjoy the show babes" he juice the fabric so they flow over to Lydia there hold her arms out, like she did when she was younger. The fabric began to twist and turn until she s stood in a Gothic red dress with black and purple lining. Few similar from her old poncho with the spiderweb design across the skirt, iIn her hair she has a see-through red shawl. She wide her eyes over the dress Beetlejuice has giving her.<p>

"it-it.. so beautiful.." she said almost speechless, she walk over to give him a kiss to show her gratitude, but he putted his hand up to her lips with a mischief smile.

"wait until we stand at the altar, Babes" he snapped again and he stood now in a gray-red tuxedo with few sparks off green in it, his skirt was grayish white with a black tie. In her eyes he really looked great and a perfect match to her own dress. He let her take her hands around his and he said with his common mischief voice  
>"it showtime"<br>Lydia could die of happiness right now, all their friends and families from both worlds was there, she saw her parents give her a loving smile(now she knew why they have been out of the house this day) and she heard Delia said;

"it fantastic that many of the guests costumes is sooo realistic", Lydia has to put her face into Beetlejuice jacket so Delia couldn't see her laugh over her stepmother's clueless. She saw Beetlejuice's parents looks more proud at him she has ever seen them, beside them sat Donny with his wife Ella with a boy (Lydia has not seen before), there look almost as happy as the soon marriage couple.  
>Ella lip-synch something there could sound like "it was about damn time!" Lydia only gave her sister-in-law a amusing shrug, finally they stood in front of the alter with a Neitherworldian priest... wait no, it was a man in a costume there look like a Neitherworldian or a alien from outta space.<p>

"do you have what I should read up?" the priest ask Beetlejuice with a fatherly voice and the Ghost gave some notes to the priest there quickly read them for himself, he look skeptic at Beetlejuice; "are you sure this is right-?"

"does it look like I'm kidding right now?" Beetlejuice asked with an evil grin, the priest ignored him and began to read:

"We are all gathered here today to bring the two souls together in a marriages there(he read the note again) are stronger than life and dead itself" both Lydia and Beetlejuice look happy at each other "So I will bring, Lydia Joyce Deezt and (he took a look on the note with a frown) Betelgeuse Tailer Jr Juice together" Lydia gasped, he used both the name he has giving himself and some of his birth name. He smiled wider over her surprise.

"didn't see the coming didn't ya?" he whispered to her with a sly smile

"neither did your mother" Lydia said to him and nodded over to Bea there stood and look more happy than ever.

"...will you, Betelgeuse. Take this woman and love her forever?"

"Bet I will!" he said with high confident in his voice. Lydia giggle at his way to say 'yes' and also heard some of the guest laugh of his replay, some of the girl guests like Bertha, Prudence and Ginger(she was hidden away from the living) began to blow their noses with handkerchief of this happy moment.

"and will you..." Lydia didn't hear more, her mind just wanderer off when she first time she meet Beetlejuice. How he was the one who saved her from the loneliness and asked her that she wanted to be his best friend, like that time she will take his hand and walk into new adventure with him. She trusted him with her life and soul in his hands.

"yes I do" she said with the laugh she had on her lips from that first time he asked her to follow her. To her pure happiness she saw recognition in her lovers eyes and he smile a smile worthy her own. He gave her the ring on and she looked at him with questioning eyes where his ring was.

"can you gave me two things?" he said and showed her a nature green beetle brooch and a little boring bronze ring in his hand "only yours was special made" Lydia shook her head amuse and took the brooch up and place it where his beating heart was. She put slowly the bronze ring on his finger, the same way he has done it with her.

"you may now kiss-" said the priest but was cut off by Beetlejuice;

"don't have to say that twice!" and took Lydia in a kiss full of love. She heard people first laugh over his eagerness and after that they clapped loudly, it was Beetlejuice there broke the kiss and whispered into her ear;

"we are now bounded... we have tangled our souls together, both in living and dead manners" she smile and look into his sun yellow eyes with the green iris and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.  
>Her long waited dream has finally come true.<p>

* * *

><p>I have always think that those two marriage will be something like this IF he didn't force her to marry him and they was in love with each other, but I think he only chose to marry Lydia because she is mother to his unborn child... or maybe because he just think it was the best time to do it, who know :)<br>as you can see I took some things from the movie and twist it a little, but I have a feeling I am not the only one there have done this.

that was it folks, you can surely guess what the second last story is about, but I still think I can (more or less) surprise you.  
>again, what gender do YOU think the child will be? just curious what you think it will be and who it will look most like<p>

hope you enjoy to read "the Waiting" and there will maybe not go so much time with the next story "Blessed Spirits" will be posted, but I will not promise it


End file.
